Babysitting freaks, nut jobs, and crazies
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura babysits Gaara and Sasuke Gaara likes Sakura she likes him and it may destroy the world and anime everywhere.. Shino is the leader of Sakura's fanboys Everyone breaks into her apartment and much more crap GaaSaku GaaraxSakura SakuGaa SakuraxGaara
1. You're joking right?

**Okay I just read a marathon of GaaSaku's so now I need to write one that will possibly fit all of my needs for a Gaara Saku fic**

**1. Need to be unpredictable  
2. Has an immediate attraction that annoys people  
3. Involves siblings  
4. Cute but not too fluffy  
5. Gaara is not too OOC or a sap**

**Let's just say I was disappointed with most of the fics I read but still I hope this one can fullfill the needs of people like me**

Saku Pov

I watched the darkness cover the sky then turned to Naruto who was sleeping on my bed. "Lazy bum." I muttered then smiled and tucked him into my covers. He looked so cute just laying there, suddenly a knock made me get up and walk over to my apartment door. When I opened the door Tsunade smirked at me evilly. I took a step back unconsciously. She grinned at my obvious horror and let herself in.

"As one of my ninja you are forced to do my bidding correct?" She asked making my eyebrow twitch as I stared at her like the nut job she is.

"Not necessarily-" I started but she immediatly began walking around the room like she owned the place... ignoring the fact that she's hokage. White sweat covered my body as she laughed evilly. What the crap have I gotten myself into.

"Naruto told me that you would be free for a while..." She started making me turn around and run into my room before pounding Naruto into a pulp. "He said you would be perfect for the job." She said making me glare at her then turn back to the confused and in pain Naruto.

"What did **Naruto **say I would be able to do easily with all the spare time I have?!" I demanded mentally killing myself for my two month off time with my job at the hospital. Tsunanade looked so smug right now that it nearly made me pound her as well.

"He said you would be able to babysit Gaara while you watch Sasuke since he just got back from destroying the akatsuki and orochimaru no thanks to Naruto." She smirked making the both of us turn and glare at Naruto.

"Watch both Gaara and Sasuke?" I asked as fear and horror entered my voice and face. I **hate** Sasuke and Gaara is a **freak**... how am I going to pull this off and still keep my sanity. "Please tell me this is a practical joke of some kind?" I whispered pinching my forehead. This cannot be happening to me...

"Look Naruto! She even reacted the way you thought she would! I got the words right but you _so _got her expressions and movements down!" Tsunade laughed making me give Naruto yet another beating. When I was done getting Naruto out of my house, looking confused and in pain once again, I turned to Tsunade waiting for my dreaded instructions and dates. "You will be watching Gaara next week and Sasuke comes just two days later! You're only instruction is to not kill them and to make sure that they don't kill Naruto! Sadly you'll have to watch them both for a month or so... Well good luck with that!"

I watched the nut job leave then shut and locked my apartment door. I am so done with Konoha now... Sighing I walked into my room and crashed on my bed. How am I supposed to watch the Kazekage and Sasuke with out trying to murder them both? It's like trying to go one day without trying to murder Naruto! I guess I'll just have to deal for a while.

Gaara Pov

I was preparing for a relaxing night, my paperwork finished, the fangirls put in jail, and my siblings at home sleeping... this will be the best! I laughed to myself feeling high off of not having anything to do other than relaxing. Suddenly the moment was ruined by my freak of a sister coming into the room. "Guess what Bro? You're getting a babysitter!" She laughed making me stare at her like the insane crack head she is. I turned away and pretended to be busy.

"Don't annoy me." I said simply making her stare at me her eyes wide then suddenly she burst out laughing. I glared at her as she continued to laugh hysterically. I don't find her coming in here bothering me very funny but hey some people think laughing at people who blood is being squashed out as not funny too. Well some people are crazy.

"You do realize that I'm serious right?" She asked making me look at her for a second then stand up. "Ah now here's the reaction I was expecting... anyway you need a guard and so when you go to Konoha mission thingy Sakura will be guarding you along with Uchiha. Good luck with that!" She laughed and left me to stare at the door in horror. How could anyone do this to me?! I **hate **Uchiha and I also think Sakura is a **freak**! Who would like their hair to be such a stupid color like pink! Especially if it's soft and adorable on her. Especially with her milky skin and emerald eyes! She's such a freak!

I glared at the wall and pouted. "My day was not supposed to be like this." I glared making the wall shake in fear. "It was supposed to be free of work and fun." I whined making the wall stop shaking and calm down. I glared once again then walked to the window and jumped out racing toward my mansion. Sadly I share it with my crazy siblings. "Jerks." I growled making my bro and sis snicker then turn back to the tv.

I got into my room and got my bed ready while grabbing my bear plushie. It's just so cute and not soft! I **hate **soft things. I giggled childishly then crawled in the bed all ready to go to sleep. "GAARA YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!"Temari hollered from downstairs making me glare.

"TELL THEM TO GO AWAY!" I shouted getting annoyed. First she ruined my relaxation and now she's keeping me from sleeping?! What kind of sister is she?! Especially because I never got to sleep until the akatsuki took away my demon. Having a demon was kind of cool...

"TOO LATE!" She called making me glare and get up. I need to look at least partially able to see company. Especially if it's a fangirl. I don't want any more crap on photobucket...

"Gaara?" Naruto asked carrying a pillow and a blanket. He looked at me so sadly it made me glare.

"What?" I growled making the tears fall from his eyes. I rolled my own as he walked into my room.

"I have no home and Sakura beat me up and kicked me out of her house... can I sleep here?" He asked making my eyebrow twitch. Dude did he even realize how far he traveled just to sleep in my place? Oh great.. another freak.

"I get the bed." I said simply then finally got my way and was able to sleep in somewhat peace...

Sakura Pov

I got ready to greet Gaara in front of Konoha. Neji was with me looking annoyed. He wasn't supposed to be here but when Tsunanade found out Naruto had to escape to Suna to get a place to sleep at she made Neji set up a room at the hyuuga mansion and was meant to come here to pick him up. "Sucks for you." I smirked making him turn and stare at me for a moment.

"It sucks for you as well doesn't it Miss Haruno?" He asked making me sweatdrop. Stab to the gut by my own idiocy... of course his is way worse than me watching Gaara and Sasuke. At least it's only for a month but Neji's is until Naruto finally get's hitched. I smiled then and glared when I saw Gaara and Naruto in the distance.

"Is it too late to run away?" I asked making Neji laugh at me. I turned my glare to him then and stuck out my tongue at the jerk. "Meanie!" I cried as Gaara stepped out in front of me.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked making me turn and glare at him. I huffed and grabbed his hand dragging him into Konoha.

"Come on you freak we need to get you settled in at my place. You and Sasuke will both have to bunk in the attic since I don't want to have to see you guys in the morning or at night." I informed him making the boy smirk. He looked kinda cute. I glared at him once again and turned away to run into Ino-pig.

"Looks like you've kidnapped yourself a hubby!" She grinned making me punch her in the gut. She dodged making me hiss and then immediatly begin to fight her for real. Suddenly before either of us could get a hit, Gaara picked me up and started dragging me to my house as I kicked and screamed.

"I have to kill that Ino-pig!!! She will pay for this crap!" I shouted making Gaara roll his eyes at me.

"Remember Sakura, No killing!" Tsunanade smiled out of no where then disappeared. My eyes widened then as tears filled them.

"How could she do this to me?" I whispered making Gaara snicker then start unpacking as I crawled into my emo corner.

"Get over it and do your job." He instructed. I got up and put on a brave face.

"For all young girls who wish to kill people, I shall last this whole month without doing so to prove that it is possible!" I cried making Gaara sweat drop.

"I think you're the only young girl who wants to kill people..." Gaara commented making me glare at him and throw my coach at his head. There that should shut him up.

Gaara's Pov

She's an utter freak. I knew this before but now it is overly proved. She may be my guard but I think before this is over I'll wind up in my grave. She led me to her room to find Hinata and Kiba on her bed. Sakura stared at them in horror making Kiba and Hinata look at her warily. "Hey Sakura." Hinata smiled getting off of Kiba. He followed her lead like a good little puppy.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She asked with a hand on her forhead as her eyebrow twitched. Kiba had the gull to look embarrassed but no not Hinata. "Forget it. What if Naruto finds out about this?" She asked making Hinata's face turn red in anger and shock. Kiba just looked confused.

"Why would it matter if Naruto found out?" He asked making her laugh at him.

"He honestly thinks Hinata had a thing for him? You idiot! Did Hinata say she loved you or did she say she is in love with you?" Sakura asked making him look even more confused. Hinata looked away and walked to the window looking out of it obviously musing about something.

"Just love. Why? What's the difference?" He asked making Sakura laugh at him once again. This was confusing me. What's the difference? She needs to just shut up and tell us!

"Saying love means that you care for that person like family or friend, but in love means you want to stay with that person for your lifetime grow old with them have kids. Stuff like that. So Hinata isn't in love with you, she's in love with Naruto." Sakura explained making me make a mental note that as soon as my girlfriend tells me that she's in love with me I need to dump her. Love by itself is fine but once she gets too attached it's over.

"Ugh I'm thinking like a girl..." I growled making the others look at me oddly. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked making them nod. Crap...

After they both left Sakura stared at me for a moment then smiled. "Temari sent you a message. As soon as your done moping then I'll take you to Tsunanade to hear it." She smiled looking kind and sane for once. I dragged Sakura as fast as I could to the hokage's place. Who knows? Having a letter from sis could make my stay here much shorter! I can't wait to see what my dear little sis has to say!

Normally she's mean and cruel but she must want to make it up to me! She has too! "We have to get there as quick as possible!" I cried making Sakura giggle. She doesn't know how desperate I am to hear what my sister has to say. I've only been here for ten minutes and I'm already losing my mind!

When we got to Tsunanade's place she took out a letter and began reading it out. "It's a message from Temari. 'Hey bro, just to let you know if things get too crazy of there you can just-" She paused for a moment making me cheer inwardly! Thank you sis for letting me come home if things get too hard! I need to go pack! She's my new favorite sister! "remember that she's a medic so free check ups! Good luck with being in the nut job Konoha's clutches!"

I stared at Tsunanade in complete and utter horror. How could Temari do this to me?!


	2. Too much traumaitizing moments

**Another chapter, I really love this fanfic. It's so fun for me to write. Still I need to also focus on my other stories too… lol I really should.**

I walked into the bathroom, took one look at the shower, then walked out and glared at Gaara who was watching TV on my couch eating my bags of popcorn. "What did you do?" I asked angrily as he looked up at me with a blank expression for a moment.

"Oh… that." he said then walked into the bathroom and examined the fallen shower curtain. "It freaked me out." He stated then turned to leave making me grip his wrist tightly.

"What about my shower curtain could possibly freak you out?" I asked making him stare at me for a moment then sigh.

"It's covered in blood." Gaara explained making me look at the curtain then at him. Yep he's crazier than I thought. You would think he would earn back his sanity after he lost his demon but apparently that's not the case.

"It is not!" I cried making him raise his eyebrows at me before rolling his eyes. "The curtains are just a dark red color!" I informed him making the boy shake his head.

"Why are some parts of it darker than others?" He asked making me think for a second then remember.

"Oh yea Naruto…" I muttered then sighed. "Blood is too much of a pain to get out." I continued then shook my head and allowed him to go back to his television after he fixed my curtains. Suddenly the door bell rang making me head toward the door cautiously.

When I opened the door Naruto was staring at me with pleading bitter eyes. I almost slammed the door on his puppy face but then decided to show Gaara how normal people act with their guests, in polite kind manners.

"What do you need, buddy and pal?" I asked making him look at me oddly. Gaara snickered at me making me glare at them both which are pretty hard to do but I accomplished it.

"Neji is trying to get me to go out with someone!" Naruto whined making me sigh then turn away and retreat to my room. Forget impressing Gaara. I'm not the girl for this crap.

Let Gaara deal with this…. I know where this conversation will go if I stay in the room. And no. I am not going out with Naruto. I don't want to… he's a crazy little man… who pushes my buttons by being so helpless and cute at times. I hate it, but I guess you can just call me stubborn.

I could hear poor Gaara trying to escape Naruto's clutches. Suddenly I remembered yet another rule of my babysitting gig. Don't let Gaara and Sasuke kill Naruto… Immediately I ran downstairs. Luckily I was able to take the kunai away from him just in time for the idiot to escape.

I turned to Gaara then and smirked. "So how is your second day of being baby sat going?" I asked earning a glare. "Yea I thought so." I nodded then watched television with him. What am I going to do to survive this whole month? It'll suck.

"You are kind of cute when you get angry and controlling like that." He commented with a bored look on his face. I smirked then crossed my legs and watched immature shows with him.

Gaara Pov

Of course it freaked me out when I realized what I said but it doesn't really matter since she didn't seem to care which is great. Especially since she's my baby- I mean guard. I started to pay attention to the show she was watching… School Rumble?

In about five seconds we were both laughing at everything about the show. Poor Harima! He always gets caught in the worst positions ever! We continued laughing until we finished the series on her DVD player. We both watched the preview of the next episode then tried to kill the TV when we found out that no; apparently the gun episode will not ever show. Because the series is over.

"I admit, your taste in TV shows rocks… EXCEPT FOR THE WHAT THE CRAP ENDING!!!!" I screamed at the TV willing it to play the next episode that will never show.

I watched her expression turn from surprise to laughter. "I've never seen you so… open before! Dude you're a freak." She cried making me sweat drop then glare and turn away from her. Right when I started to enjoy myself she had to ruin it.

That girl is such a jerk! One day I'll get her back… I'll get her back so harshly that she will cry at my feet! I shall win and force her to do my biding! Mwahaha!

"Hey Gaara? You have that crazies' look in your eye right now." Sakura said making me turn and glare. No! She will not make my sweat drop again!

**Dude… you're a freak.**

No! Shukaku you left! You're gone!

**Sadly I'm you… I'm not Shukaku… you're just a freak dude**

Fine! I don't want to talk to you anymore!

**At least I'm not the crazy one having a conversation with myself!**

"Yes you are!" I shouted making Sakura look at me oddly before pretending to be busy.

"Okay well I'm going to go out now and… um… talk to a doctor." Sakura said attempting to escape the apartment.

I stared at the empty apartment for a moment. Maybe I am insane… oh well. At least I get to know that I drove Sakura crazy enough to leave her own apartment before I figured it out. I laughed gently and thought about what tomorrow will be like. Maybe the white men will come by and take me away.

That'd be hilarious considering that I'm the Kazekage. It says a lot about my people doesn't it? Haha I'm being crazy again. Oh well. I should glare at the wall trying to mimic Sasuke or something while I wait for Sakura to come home and find me here in this miserable mess. I always hate it whenever I think too much.

Sakura Pov

"Should I try to get Gaara help or myself help since I like it when he's crazy?" I asked myself as Neji looked up at my apartment in horror.

"I've looked all over Konoha for _hours_ looking for your place, and here I find out… you were my neighbor this whole time? This is… crap." He sighed making me glare.

"So that's how Naruto is able to get to place so much faster now?!" I growled as he held up his hands in surrender.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would go on a date with Naruto. I just want you to try to go out with Naruto. I don't think he'll ever get a girl at this rate." He sighed as I already begun to shake my head no without even thinking about it.

"Please Sakura? Who knows! You might fall in love with him!" Neji cried making me smirk at him.

"Was your first night that bad?" I asked making him look away giving me my answer.

"Fine but you have to give him the money to pay for it. We're going out to the movie… Toy Story in 3-D!!!! I have to see that movie!" I cried making Neji stare at me oddly for a moment before grinning.

"So you will? You really will go out with him!" He cried actual tears making me realize how desperately he needed Naruto to get hitched.

""Ugh fine…" I groaned making Neji happy dance. "You are turning into such a crack head." Neji didn't seem to care about the insult as long as it's possible for Naruto to finally leave him.

"Oh yea Sasuke might come sometime tonight or so. Get ready since Gaara and Sasuke in the same house? Dude you're going to have blood everywhere." Neji smirked making me stare at him for a moment.

"I don't think I would mind actually." I said thinking about paintings of blood and how cool that sounds. Then again Tsunade would kill me. Neji looked at me oddly then shook his head.

"What do I care if you're a crazy freakazoid as long as you go out with Naruto." He said making me stare at him oddly for a moment.

Gaara's Pov

I glanced out the window to see Sakura and Neji talking. As soon as I saw Neji start dancing I turned away willing myself to not become any more traumatized on this trip. Suddenly there was a knock on the door making me groan. Crap… I can't make Sakura get it since she's outside.

"Hello Sakura, baby." Sasuke purred making me slam the door in his face. If I knew opening the door would traumatize me then no I would never have opened it, especially since Sasuke was wearing black spandex, and had a rose in his hand.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke shouted through the door making me ignore him and turn on the tv. I wonder if anything good's on right now. Maybe I should play school rumble loud enough so I don't have to listen to Sasuke anymore.

Suddenly he walked into the apartment through the window. "I should have locked it." I said simply then turned back to watching Kodocha. I don't know why I'm randomly watching Sakura's anime but it's… just so hilarious!

"Come on tell me what's going on!" Sasuke demanded tossing his rose to the side as he crossed his arms and glared at me. I ignored him like how I ignore Temari and hoped he'd go away eventually just like her. "Dude, you have to tell me!" He growled making me glance over at him and the spandex.

"Those clothes make you look fat." I said simply making him gasp and run into her bathroom to look in the mirror. I ignored the screams of horror and continued watching the show. I like Akito. He's pretty cool.

Instantly Sakura walked inside looking exhausted. "What happened to you?" I asked making her pause for a moment before sighing.

"Neji's trying to get Naruto hitched so he convinced me to go out with him tonight. I need a nice and relaxing bath." She sighed and started to walk into the bathroom. I decided it would be better not to warn her so I can listen to the beautiful sounds of her reaction.

"Here is comes." I smirked as I listened to the gasps. 'What the crap' and then the sound of her kicking him out of the bathroom and firmly locking the door before screaming in the bathroom. "Life really sucks doesn't it Sakura?" I called making her scream again. Heh heh.

Sasuke walked up to the couch and sat beside me. I played the first episode from the beginning then we both sighed heavily before watching it. "A whole month of this, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep a whole month." I sighed.

Another scream rang out from the bathroom, making me turn up the volume.


	3. Dares and fake Naruto

**I'm going to update like crazy all day just like how I've done all weekend but yea during the school week I won't be able too sadly of course. Anyways... here's the chappie!**

Sakura Pov

I tried not to drool as I continued to stare. This is my weakness… little beads of water… I watched them with hunger. Bare and beautiful… I wanted to pounce now but it's not time yet… My body filled with love and adoration of it. My mouth grew watery as I thought of it with different liquids.

I started to get jumpy just waiting for it to finally enter and make me whole. I need to wait… I noticed black slide across toward it making me so excited. Black or brown I don't care! I just love hot pockets! Soy sauce or its own special kind… whichever gets to it first is what I'm eating it with!

I need to eat before Naruto and I go to the movies… if we go to the movies. "Accidents happen all the time, and it'd be funny to see him 'trip' and fall on an axe. That's just a complete and total accident! We really need to talk to the residents of Konoha about their habits of leaving axes just lying around upright ready to kill poor clumsy annoying freaks like Naruto." I smirked making Sasuke and Gaara stare at me for a moment before going back to their show of Kodocha.

"Sakura I regret to inform you that you have officially turned crazy." Gaara said not even looking up. I glared at him and ran into my room. Then I grabbed my legal documents and shoved them in his face.

"These are documents from the twenty insane asylums I went to. They all state very clearly that I am **not** crazy." I said feeling rather proud of myself.

"Sakura… did you ever continue reading their reports?" Gaara asked making me stare at him in horror. "It says that you are a major threat to becoming a schizophrenic." He said making me fall to the ground clutching the air above me for support.

"My whole life… has been a lie!" I cried making Gaara roll his eyes as Sasuke kneeled down beside me. He gripped my hand tightly and looked me in the eye trying to go for a smoldering nice boy act. Kind of like how Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club does when he wants something.

"My dearest Sakura, I will forever remain by your side." He cried making me stare at him oddly before punching him.

"I'd rather not let you go anywhere near me for the rest of my life but sadly Tsunade has a sick sense of humor." I said making him cry anime tears and run into his and Gaara's room. Gaara just laughed as I sat down beside him then suddenly run into the kitchen to find my beautiful food had gotten cold.

I glared then at Gaara as though this was his fault, since it is. Suddenly Neji, Kiba, and Tenten entered my apartment letting me know it's time for me to go. "Gaara these are you and Sasuke's babysitters! Be good or I'll lock you up in the bathroom!" I called then ran out of the apartment to meet Naruto at the theatre.

When I got there he was waiting for me with a rose and money in his hand. He's such a cute dummy sometimes.

* * *

Gaara's Pov

I turned on the next episode of Kodocha and watched it with the others. Finally they got bored. I could tell because of the constant sighed and texting. "Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Neji asked. making us all nod swiftly desperate to do something, anything. "Tenten truth or dare?" He said as the game began.

"Truth…" She hesitated. I would too if I wasn't… you know… a dude. I have to go for all dares. Neji smirked then and started to think. I wanted to say 'No! Don't do anything mean to this girl but something about her reminded me of Sakura.'

"Tell us the one thing you've never told anyone!" Neji demanded making Tenten stare at him oddly. Then she burst out laughing.

"You are so retarded… Fine. I haven't told anyone that I've brushed my teeth twice today." She said making us all sweat drop. Immediately Sasuke came out of our room staring at her like she's a freak or something.

"You're on crack! Dude it's only two right now! Why would you brush your teeth so many times?" He cried making me think about it. Yea it is kind of weird that she's brushed her teeth so much so early. "Are you an anorexic trying to throw up all your meals and not eat?" He demanded bringing on a whole new topic of the many different ways Tenten is like an anorexic and the many different ways to kill Sasuke.

"I did not come here to be insulted!" She shouted then turned to me. "Truth or Dare?" She demanded making me scared. My pride as a man is at stake. I have to say dare! She looks so angry though… it's obvious she's going to take it out on me… Ugh but I must.

"Dare." I growled making her smirk at me. It was evil… No wonder I sensed Sakura in her. These girls are the devil! She paused for a moment pretending to think about it. Demonic girls like her already know the evil dare they are planning to torture me with.

"You are to go to the movie Naruto and Sakura are currently at. You have to buy a ticket and go into the theatre, then stand up at the very bottom row and scream 'Sakura Haruno this is Sabaku no Gaara! I am madly in love with you! Now I'm going home to eat your secret stash of hot pockets!'" Tenten informed me making my non-existent eyebrow twitch.

The vein in my forehead throbbed as everyone waited in silence. "No chickens?" I asked my voice tight as I tried not to lash out and kill everyone here. She just smirked and nodded. I sighed then and shook my head in defeat. There is no way I can get out of this.

I got up then and started to leave as Sasuke laughed at me the whole time. "Jerks." I muttered grabbing socks and shoes as I watched Neji, Tenten, and Kiba try to keep from laughing at me.

"Oh and Gaara?" Kiba said making me pause, not even turning around to look at him. "The truth or dare rules in Konoha say that you can't tell anyone about it being a dare." He said stabbing my gut one last time before I left.

* * *

Sakura Pov

Naruto is so helpless… I had to use so much restraint to get him into the theatre with our tickets and not kill him instead like how I wanted to. Poor boy didn't even know his life's in danger on this date. "Sakura I didn't know you were ever interested in me." He grinned chatting the whole time as we got our soda and drinks. Now he's chatting while we're waiting for the movie to play. I glanced down at my watch. Still five more minutes….

"You never seemed interested in me dating wise." He continued making me glare at the cold screen that refused to start early. Movies start early all the time but apparently not tonight. I sighed then and glanced over at Naruto.

"I don't know why I agreed to go out on this date." I answered truthfully. Naruto seemed to accept that answer then suddenly smirked at me. Running a hand through his hair he then put his arm around my shoulders. I forced myself not to flinch and to keep cool.

"I know you said yes because I'm so sexy." He said with a soft husky voice meant to draw me in. I looked him straight in the eye and noticed something I hadn't before. This was something that could change our relationship forever.

"Naruto… why are you wearing color contacts?" I asked making him blush and pull away from me. I noticed then that his eyebrows were dark almost black. "Who are you?" I asked making the boy turn to me and sigh softly. Then he destroyed his contacts and looked at me with a very serious face.

"It's me Haku." He said making me jump the boy and punch him all over trying to beat the crap out of him. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the movie started. I immediately got up and sat down in the chair ready to watch the movie. "Sakura I love you!" He cried making me shush him and start to watch the previews.

I still couldn't believe that I'm going to have to go on yet another date since mine seems to have been replaced. It's kind of funny he's fallen in love with me when we've only met each other once. I sighed then and pretended that he actually was in love with me. That sounds so much better. Suddenly a man stepped out in front of the screen. I couldn't really see what he looks like.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara and I'm in love with Sakura Haruno! I'm going to go leave now to eat her hot pocket stash!" He shouted then ran left making everyone stay quiet for a while then they all tried to find me. I sunk down in my chair. He is so dead when I get home.

"Quite a preview huh?" Haku asked making me glare at him.

"Shut up and let's watch the movie." I growled feeling utterly humiliated.

* * *

Gaara Pov

When I got back everyone was looking out the window for me. "Crack heads!" I shouted making them all laugh at me. They're all a bunch of nut jobs that need medication. "You all need a life!" I shouted when I entered the apartment. To my surprise they were all still waiting at the window.

"Shut up! We're waiting for Sakura to get home!" Kiba whispered as Sasuke held onto his pillow tightly. I froze instantly. She will murder me. There are no questions, it's a simple fact. She would give become a rogue ninja to get revenge and God knows the Akatsuki will accept her.

Neji nodded sympathetically toward me. "I would love to have you live at my house while you hide away from Naruto. I know you will be a better guest but frankly I actually want to live." He explained making me glare at him.

"So none of you will help me?" I asked making them all smirk and give me a very evil look that told me someone is about to die and they are going to laugh at the mangled corpse.

"We will! Sakura's here!" They all said in perfect unison. All except for Sasuke who was too busy laughing so hard he peed his pants. Instantly they all ran away through the back door, all except Sasuke who ran to our room to change then clean up his mess.

Immediately Sakura entered looking hot headed and obviously angry. "You didn't enjoy your movie did you?" I asked making her jump on top of me. Her legs were on either side of me while she sat just above my area. She leaned down so close I thought she was going to kiss me, and she did, long and hard.

"I hate you! That's only the first thing to get you back with! Don't you hate being touched?" She asked as my eyes continued to stay wide. What the crap did she just do to me? I normally do hate being touched but I loved what she just did.

"So are you going to make-out with me again?" I asked just as Sasuke left our room. He stared at us both wide eyed then walked swiftly into the kitchen grabbing the supplies to clean up his pee. Poor guy and at a time like this. Oh well someone had to crush his dreams and laugh at the remains some day.

"Aw! That wasn't your weakness?" She asked clearly distressed about her mistake. I swallowed hard, so apparently she doesn't like me. I should of just said that it was my weakness… Then who knows? I could have gotten more.

Ten minutes later I was strapped to a chair as she forced me to watch the stupidest show ever that she had on DVD. For three days straight I was able to watch nothing but Shugo Chara. The show about a stupid fairy in your heart, that is your stupid crap filled dream, and retarded goal in life. Together a bunch of brats work together to keep this stupid dream alive for everyone!

"Will you ever do that again?" Sakura asked darkly.

"No… I swear…" I muttered as she played the final episode. At the end we both spazzed about what a crap filled ending it was. Seriously! If I'm going to watch a stupid retarded anime I don't want it to have an 'I ditch you' ending!

* * *


	4. Games plays and I love yous

**I have just been informed recently that how OOC my characters of Naruto can be… make several people hate my fanfics…. –anime tears- but I will continue! I will not stop! I will succeed in putting a smile to my reviewers' faces! If not then I am not a good writer! **

Sakura Pov

I glared at Neji as he continued to cry and explain that he thought it was Naruto just like I did, but now that he has the real Naruto living in his house… it's gotten a thousand times harder. "Dude I think it will be easier getting Naruto to hook up with Sasuke then him and me." I said blankly making him look up at my apartment with an odd expression. I ran away not wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Sakura?" Gaara moaned from the coach. The only place I could think to go was my place of course. I glanced over at him then shook my head. He wasn't able to reach the remote. I gave him a death glare then watched his eyes widen before he finally bent down to pick it up.

"Good boy." I said simply then walked into my room to find Sasuke looking through my underwear drawer. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!" I screamed making him jump and run out of my room before hiding behind the coach. "Don't tell anyone what you saw!" I growled making him nod with the same wide eyes Gaara had. Finally he stared at me oddly.

"You don't have any good lingerie." He said curiously making me blush scarlet before grabbing a feudal era sword from the wall to kill him.

"Sakura you can't do that." Gaara said simply from the couch as he watched Ouran High School Host Club. I stared at him looking confused making him explain. "Remember? Tsunade told you no deaths." He explained making me drop the sword before falling to the floor crawling into my emo corner. This would be the start of a new Sakura. I've never had an emo corner before!

Sasuke told Gaara thank you as he began to head outside. "No. You're staying here, unless you want Sakura to murder you." He said making Sasuke look at me with a scared expression. "Now clean the house to make it up to her, and then cook us lunch and dinner." I stared at Gaara in surprise then smirked as I pretended to still be depressed.

After Sasuke was done with the cleaning and making us lunch Gaara and I toasted one another on our brilliance. I knew it was all him but I wanted credit too… this was just too awesome! Sasuke's a pretty good cook too! I blushed when I thought this. I've always been a sucker for cooks since I suck at cooking. I ate his food hungrily engulfing it all.

"You're going to choke." Gaara said blankly making my face turn red as I paused wishing I hadn't drunken all of my drink. He stared at me for a minute before smirking. "Are you choking?" He asked trying not to laugh at me. I turned away and nodded feeling ashamed as I tried to breathe. It wasn't working. "Fine here take my drink." He sighed handing me his coke. I looked at it for a long moment before finally guzzling it down so I could finally stop choking. "There that better?"

"Thanks meanie." I grumbled then watched Ouran with him.

Gaara Pov

She was resting her head on my shoulder sleeping. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing until I saw Sasuke's glare. Yep this is a good thing. After an hour of her sleeping on my shoulder it began to go numb. My non-existent eyebrow began to twitch as I glared at Sakura. Instantly Sasuke laughed at me.

"Not strong enough of a man to hold her head up?" He asked smirking at me. I stared at him as I grew tired. My body began getting more and more worn out. She's so freaking heavy… I smiled a large crazy grin getting excited. Holy crap! She's going to wake up soon and get off of my freaking shoulder!

"Yea… I do love…" She whispered then fell into my lap sleeping there instead. She curled up into a ball her arms held close to her chest, Sakura's hands in front of her chest in a prayer position. The girl looked so adorable, but the only reason why I'm so happy and thinking about this is because she got off my shoulder.

She fell asleep soundly before finally rolling over. Then Sakura gripped my shirt tightly. That's when Sasuke leaned down next to me and stared at her with a curious look on her face. "Even if she is faking then she would have fallen asleep a long time ago. I wonder if she's the type of sleeper that answers any questions honestly. Sakura... What do you love?" He asked making me look down at Sakura curiously.

"I love Sasuke's cooking." She replied still sleeping as she began to drool I glared at Sasuke. He just laughed before turning to her again.

"Who do you love?" He asked making us both lean closer to the poor girl.

"I love… no one." She murmured. Sasuke and I both stayed silent for a very long time. If she loves no one then does that mean that Sasuke and I are wasting our time? I mean-! Just Sasuke not me. Sakura has to love someone. Every girl loves someone always. How is it that she loves no one?

Suddenly she woke up and glared at us both. "Why am I sleeping on Gaara's lap, and what are you staring at?!" She cried making us stare at her oddly before I finally shoved her off of me. I realized quickly that that was a bad idea. For the rest of the day I ran around her apartment dodging her attacks while Sasuke laughed at us.

Why am I always the idiot that these things just happen to happen to? I sighed then and shook my head. Never mind. As long as I live with Sakura these things will probably always happen to me, and yet I don't care all that much. After a while she ran into her room and locked the door. I could hear her moping about someone inside but I didn't care much about it. She's probably moping about me.

"Why did he have to leave me?!" She shouted from the other room. The words sounded muffled as though she was shouting through something like a pillow. I stared at her door for a moment before walking out of the house. Is that why she can't love?

I sighed and turned back to the TV. This is boring me already. That's when I noticed something beside the TV in a drawer that was open. A picture of Sakura and Kiba kissing was on the cover of it. I opened it up farther to see a whole bunch of pictures like these. "That's retarded. I'm going to have no competition."

Sakura Pov

I yawned and climbed out the window. Today would be a great day to hang out with Haku. I might as well hang out with him even if he does like me. There's nothing wrong with trying to have fun with someone. "Hay Haku!" I shouted banging on his door. Immediately it opened making me bang him on the head by accident. "Uh… sorry about that." I said scratching the back of my head. He just continued to smile looking at all the angel Sakuras flying around his head.

"So Sakura what do you want to do now?" He asked making me think for a moment. Honestly I have no idea what I want to do. I just don't want to go anywhere near any of my exes or fanboys other than Haku. "How about we go to your house? We can hang out and play video games and when my turns up I'll make you lunches dinners and breakfast for the week." He said smiling at me making me blush scarlet before turning away.

"I have a thing for cooks…" I muttered making him turn around and blush. "You and I may just work out." I said trying to hide my embarrassment as he led me to my apartment, our hands intertwined. "We're playing Kingdom Hearts no matter what you say!" I informed him making Haku nod and smile.

"I knew you would be the man in our relationship." He said running ahead of me making my eyes widen as I glared at him in complete and utter shock.

"Jerk! Get back here! There is no way I'm letting you win!" I shouted chasing after him as if my life depended on it. I noticed Gaara looking out the window staring at us as I climbed up the apartment walls breaking into my room.

I heard a knock at the door but when I didn't hear Gaara get up to get it, I found myself sighing. Walking over to the door with a slow sly smile on my face I leaned against the frame and smirked at Haku. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked making his eyes widen.

"I love you?" He asked making me shake my head. "You win?" Another shake of my head. "Fine. You are the supreme ruler of all games and you shall forever win and forever be my queen." He said with a serious tone making me burst out laughing.

"I love you! Thank you so much! No one ever says that crap to me seriously!" I cried making everyone stare at me oddly.

Gaara Pov

Sakura and Haku were looking a little too cozy. I noted as I looked out the window. Then I turned back to the tv watching Elfin Lied. This show is so weird… not nearly as cool as the others. Still I'm becoming addicted to anime now that I've come here…. Stupid Sakura!

Suddenly I listened to her break into her room. She seemed happy like she's won something. That's when there was a soft knock on the front door. There's no way I'm getting it, especially if it's that sissy Haku. Sakura glanced over at me and smiled before opening the door trying to go for the punk who owns this place look. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked as I rolled my eyes. I know where this is going.

"I love you?" He asked but I knew he was wrong. "You win?" Close but not quite… "Fine. You are the supreme of all games and you shall forever win and forever be my Queen." He said making me smirk. Yep he got it right. Sakura and her ego is bathing in her glory right now. Then again she is way too competitive when it comes to anything like this.

"I love you! Thank you so much! No one ever says that crap to me seriously!" She cried making me stare at her oddly before turning back to the tv. It's just another normal day in Sakura's apartment.

"Sakura you're a freak, but that's why I l- never mind you're too much of a freak." I corrected. I almost said I loved her but that's impossible. I would never be one to fall for the oddballs.

"Shut up!" She shouted then smirked and sat on my lap. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning her back against my chest. It surprised me how small this outrageous girl is. Sakura felt like she weighed practically nothing, even though she had to weigh 130 or something. Maybe 120? I don't know all I know is that Temari taught me at a very young age never to ask a girl what her weight is. That girl will probably murder me. "You know, I kind of like you." She whispered making me stare at her feeling shocked.

I nodded then started watching Elfin lied again. "What the crap!" We both cried at the same time. "That poor puppy!"

**Sorry I haven't updated anything for a while. Too much crap going on but this weekend I will probably update a lot to make up for it. I have exams this week, ex boyfriend moments, and Halloween parties all week! Please spare me! XD I'll try to make it up to all of my fans!**


	5. I'm falling in love, marry someone else

**I will possibly be grounded so bad that I can't update for as long as it took last time I was gone… hopefully not… still I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME IF I LEAVE YOU!!!!!!**

Sakura Pov

"Gaara…" I whispered staring at him with big eyes. He looked down at me as a bead of sweat trickled down his temple and continued to his chin. I smirked at this and leaned in closer. His eyes widened and I finally did it. I pouted and watched him slowly lose it.

"Fine what do you want?" He sighed looking at me with the defeat I've been waiting all day for. This is the best day of my life. I found his weakness. As a commander of war it is always good to know the enemy's weak points.

"I'm happy I've finally found your weakness! I need to look for more now…. Anyway I just want to know what your fetish is." I asked curiously as I leaned closer to him. He glanced at me curiously making me think for a moment. "A fetish is something you like specifically about girls, glasses for instance or maids. Stuff like that." I explained lazily as I lay across his lap looking up at the ceiling, getting bored.

"I guess I like pink haired girls…" He said musing then choked on air and took it back. "I-I mean I like girls with pony-tails!" He amended making me smirk then burst out laughing at him.

"You stole that from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!" I teased then poked him in the side making him wince then smirk at me before tackling me onto the couch before tickling me like crazy. "S-St-Stop it!!!!" I cried trying to get away from him as I kept laughing like crazy.

"Alright." He said simply then turned away and played the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya again. It was obvious he liked it. I smiled and leaned back against the couch. Suddenly Naruto ran into my apartment and hugged me leaning his head under my neck clutching my shirt tightly pulling on it as he whimpered.

"Sakura-chan? Can you protect me from Neji-kun?" He asked looking so scared I myself became freaked out. At least a bit. Immediately Neji barged into my place making my eyebrow twitch.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU CAN JUST BARGE INTO MY PLACE?! IT'S CALLED SAKURA'S PROPERTY!!!!" I screamed making them stare at me oddly before Neji finally spoke up.

"Isn't Tsunade paying for this place?" he asked stabbing my heart. I slid onto the ground my soul trying to fly out of me. I hate logic.

"You're right but why are you both here?" Gaara asked making me get up grab my soul and plop down on the couch.

"I'm here to kill Naruto and he's here to try to get you to help him. It turns out that Sasuke's been hiding him under your bathroom sink for the past few days." He explained making me blush scarlet and fall to the ground. Gaara looked at me with a strange expression then turned to see Naruto with a nose bleed as he stared at her.

"Wait a second… were you in there while she was taking a shower?"

Gaara Pov

After three hours of chasing him around the village I finally gave up. My stomach growled then making me look around for a place to eat. Immediately I noticed Neji bullying Haku for lunch money.

"Give me your money!" He growled making Haku slap him twice before running away. "Wait! I'm hungry!" He whined watching Haku prance away like a girl. I stared at them both for a moment then walked past.

"Retard." I muttered then looked down at my growling stomach. "Crap… I need to steal some idiot's money. Maybe Haku… then I can laugh at Neji for not being able to." I mused then noticed Sakura sitting on a bench staring up at the sky.

"Hey Gaara." She said simply and continued to look up at the sky. I sat next to her and looked up at the sky with her. The girl had to be weird. There was nothing interesting- wait… the sky does look kind of cool. The blue sky had spots of clouds which makes the sky flat out perfect. I hate it when it's all blue. The clouds were in swirls curling around each other.

"This is pretty sober for someone like you." I said softly as she continued to look up at the sky nodding to my statement. Then she took out a potato launcher.

"It is. I can be sober for a while but I want to have fun to." She said aiming at Tsunade's place. I smirked not even surprised anymore. Tsunade was the one who stuck her with me and Sasuke. I'll be leaving in a couple weeks. I wonder what I'm going to do without her craziness and with all my sudden paperwork… crap Temari and Kankuro are the ones stuck doing it.

I watched her launch a few making quite a few dents and broken glass in the old lady's place. "You never stop acting crazy." I smirked then slid an arm around her waist. She leaned against my side and had her eyes half closed looking at the destruction she was continuing to create. "Won't she know it was you?" I asked making her look up at me in disbelief.

"I wrote Sasuke's name on all the potatoes and then one of them I wrote Neji's and another I wrote Kiba's." She explained making me laugh at her. This girl is crazy but you get used to it, and then you can wind up loving her.

"You are a freak." I said simply then kissed her forehead. She looked up at me with a blank expression then looked above me to something else. By the time I turned around Haku was already hitting me with his man purse. I gave him one of my infamous dark glares (yes he is not that OOC) making him start crying before running away saying something about Sakura loving the beast when she could love the kitten.

Sakura Pov

I didn't get Haku's problem since most of my friends kiss me on my forehead or on top of my head. Some even kiss my cheek so I didn't see the big deal. Gaara looked a bit agitated making me feel slightly odd. I wanted to make him feel better. I wonder why I cared so much.

"He's a bit of a girl." I said simply leaning even more into him as I aimed the potato launcher at her kitchen. She threatened to send me a cooking book. I don't need one. I need a cook.

"Why are you doing this again?" Gaara asked making me pause for a moment then look up at him oddly. I wonder…

"Gaara can you cook?" I asked making him stare at me then finally nod. My eyes widened then softened immediately. I know who I want to marry. Sighing I decided it would probably be good to tell him he's my fiancé. "I want to marry you." I said not looking over knowing that he'll be excited and happy. I knew he wanted to hug me and beg me to be his forever and never let my attention be on anything but him. So I decided to let him deal with that in silence.

"Are you crazy?!" He demanded making me glance over at him and sigh. This will be harder than I thought. Well it has been a while since I've kidnapped anyone. It helps that he's living with me already. I then began to think about other things that made him qualified to become my forced husband. He likes my anime… okay we're good. I like us.

"I showed you the papers that say I'm not crazy." I pouted making him look at me for a long moment before shaking his head.

"Remember how I read the rest of the report to you?" He asked making me blush bright red. I turned away and stood up to leave. I don't want to deal with his crap anymore. I was willing to marry the jerk but no, he had to inform me that I'm a danger to those around me.

"Shut up jerk! Fine I'll go marry someone else!" I shouted making him raise a non-existent eyebrow. "I actually can find someone else you know." I said and began thinking of my choices Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku.

"Sakura… well good luck with that." He said making me smile and kiss his cheek. Gaara looked up at me then making me smirk and walk away swaying my hips slightly in the process. Then I turned around slightly with my smirk still placed delicately on my lips.

"You'll regret telling me this." I said simply then turned away and left him to wonder what I was going to do as I slowly worked on my pro con list.

Gaara Pov

I watched her walk away and realized that she was going to do something more outrageous than normal. Of course I should be used to this but I'm not. It's as simple as that. I just wish she would give me a break for a day and not do something totally crazy. Then again it is her nature to be naturally insane.

"Crap." I muttered and sighed before getting up and walking away from our bench. It's funny. I'm starting to think of the places we've been to together as ours. "I wonder what she'll do this time." I mused before noticing her getting up on stage grabbing the mike. She was up on stage with Neji on drums, Naruto on guitar, Sasuke on bass, and Haku on keyboard.

"Okay I'm singing this song in honor of me and my new fiancé!" She said into the mike smiling. She was in the middle of the town square. It was obvious she wanted to act kind of like Haruhi which I'm fine with as long as she doesn't say my name. "My fiancé is Kiba!" She grinned waving to him in the growing audience. Everyone cheered except for me.

Sakura had a ring on her left finger and Kiba looked happy. Crap. How far is Sakura taking this joke. When I saw her face as she leaned closer to the mike I realized that she was serious. She wanted a husband and she wanted one now. It's scary but she's just like a lonely spoiled child. She'll get what she wants no matter what it is, and she doesn't care about the consequences.

"I wanted nothing more than your touch,

but you told me I'm sorry.

I wonder what you meant when you told me no,

it doesn't matter anymore now that we're together but still….

I wonder if we really meant this much.

Hold my hand and just say yes,

I'm ready to move on from this place.

Let's live our dream and let our love be free

While passing our own doubts behind.

I wanted you and you wanted me

Isn't that how its supposed to be.

Goodbye for now we'll see each other again

I'm ready for us to ride into the sunset." She sung making me stare at her for a long time. I think she means more than she's saying. I laughed then. Yeah right. She's just messing around! Sakura would never get married on a whim like this! She would never be so retarded!

Immediately I glanced up at her boss's place. Maybe I should rethink that.

**I am officially in love with this fanfic~! My new best friend likes what I've read out loud to her so far so I want to update a million times over… great time to be grounded right? I still have till she leaves though….**


	6. It's called a joke, Lovely depressants

**Hey guys I'm back for this weekend only! I have to get up to a B in my Speech class in order to be ungrounded. Hopefully he'll put in my outline grade soon then I'll be good to go! Still I have to wait until then after this weekend. I might not go too crazy on updates since I'm also playing Kingdom Hearts. (btw I will probably write fanfics on it after I'm done!) **

**Anyway onto the fic!**

Sakura Pov

I wasn't lying when I said that Kiba and I are engaged. To be honest I didn't even ask him or really cared much about the engagement. When I found out the man I loved didn't want to marry me I decided to allow someone who wanted me to go ahead.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino asked making me glance over at her from Kiba's couch as I watched Bleach. I blinked twice at her then paused the show.

"Yea?" I asked feeling like a lazy bum today, and I liked it! Still there was a part of me that was mad about the marriage I was going to have to go through soon. Aw who cares about that part. That's the boring side of me that doesn't want me to do stupid stuff.

"Why are you getting married to Kiba?" She asked as I yawned and let my leg slide off the couch. I was wearing short black shorts and an extremely light pink tank top. I also had a bag of skittles in my arms. I need them… Skittles are my life! TASTE THE FRICKIN RAINBOW FREAKS!!!!!

"I don't know. Probably because he asked me and I had already been rejected by the dude I love. Yea I don't want to be alone all my life and who knows it could make Kiba happy to be with some hot stuff like me." I said honestly and stuffed fistfuls of skittles into my mouth as the main dude freaked when he found out his girl's going to die. At least he acts like a real man. Gaara should be a real man and just accept me! Then again it is too late…

Suddenly Ino slapped me making my eyes widen then soften as a slight smirk was the only motion I made for a while. "How could you do that?! Does Kiba believe that you love him?!" She demanded making me shake my head. "Then what's the point of this?!" Ino cried making me stare at her. My smirk was long gone but I couldn't help noticing her true pain.

"It was mutual. He wanted someone to show off and I didn't want to wind up all alone. There was nothing to it. This was just a childish business deal." I explained making tears fill her eyes as I stood up to face her. She punched me as hard as she could in my shoulder and I let her. I could have blocked easily and maybe even beat the crap out of her but I didn't.

"YOU FREAK!" She shouted and ran out of the apartment as Kiba got out of the shower and came out into the living room as I took a sip of my large coke.

"I've been called worse." I said feeling bored again as Kiba stared at me curiously. "Your anime is boring." I sighed then fell back into the couch watching the tv again like a lazy teen during summer vacation.

Gaara Pov

"Why don't you just drop dead? It'd be easier on everyone." Sasuke complained cleaning my messes of candy wrappers and such. I had two bags of starbursts ready to be eaten along with a large coke. I glanced up at him then at the knife on the counter. Finally I sighed. It's too far away.

"I'd rather not. That would be the best decoration Sakura could ever come up with for her wedding." One dead ex demon boy coming up, but of course if Naruto died then it wouldn't even be worth it as a decoration. At the moment he is locked away in some part of the Hyuuga mansion. Neji had something about a little cubby where he could slide food into and how the room he was in was sound proof… Crazy nut jobs…

"You are pathetic. Didn't Sakura ask you if you wanted to get married?" He muttered still picking up after me as I began to watch Azumanga Daioh. I had bought it for Sakura's birthday on Friday but I guess it'd be weird if I did now. Oh well it'll be mine! MWAHAHA!!!!

"I SHALL SUCCEED IN FREAKING HER OUT!" I shouted after watching the first episode. I can use these ideas to freak Sakura out so bad that she comes running to me! Then again… I'm not really ready for marriage yet… oh well I can date her for a while.

"Okay while you get over that stupid idea I'll tell you a better way. Why don't you just tell her that you don't want that moron and Kiba to get married?" Sasuke asked making nod then look at him suspiciously.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked and stared at him for a moment before shaking my head. I always knew he would fall for a dude one of these days. "Never mind, I'll go talk to her now." I sighed then got up and walked into her room planning on changing when I saw her climbing through the window wearing tight little black shorts and a light pink tank top.

"Oh… uh this is a little awkward… Hey Gaara what's up?" She asked looking so… funny just standing there trying to stall to think of an excuse.

"So… you decided to give yourself into me here and now? I'm sorry but I'd rather wait until I'm married." I informed her making Sakura stick her tongue out at me but still laugh at my joke.

"Jerk! I just wanted to come by and get some clothes before I go back over to Kiba's." She started making me hug her tightly.

"Please don't do this to me…" I whispered as she stood frozen, pressed up against me.

Sakura Pov

I took out a walkie-talkie and immediately tuned into Kiba. "Mission complete!" I smirked making Gaara freeze listening to static as we both waited for the reply.

"I get to claim that I dumped you right?" Kiba's voice replied making me tell him sure as I pried myself away from Gaara.

"No hurting me!" I shouted jumping up on top of my bed as I grabbed a pillow to defend myself. "I was just bored okay!" I cried waiting for him to get angry and try to kill me. Instead he tackled me and kissed me as our hands clutched the pillow tightly.

"Freak." He murmured as I stared up at him with a red face and a pout.

"Nut job." I retorted as he snickered.

"Crazy." He shot back making me stick my tongue out at him.

"So this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked making him pause for a moment before laying down next to me.

"I'll have to talk to Ino first…" He mused as I hit him with the pillow. "Alright! Fine we're together! You happy now?" He asked making me pause for a moment then my eyes widened.

"I **do not** know that theme song!" I cried hearing something from the living room. He ran in there before I could and turned it to main menu.

"It's Azumanga Daioh. Do you want to watch it with me from the beginning?" He asked as I took out my skittles and he his starbursts. We unwrapped our candy and mixed them in together before finally eating and watching the show. Now this is the life!

"Sakura?" Ino asked from outside my apartment door but I ignored her. Thirty minutes came again but of course Gaara and I weren't done with our show. "SAKURA HARUNO I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!" She screamed from outside my door.

Pausing the show I gave in and went outside to see an angry annoyed and flustered Ino glaring at me. "It was all fake and all a scam to bring Gaara and I closer together." I said simply and slammed the door in her face. Before it could fully close she caught hold of the door and opened it. She was wearing the biggest and scariest grin on her face I'd ever seen.

"SO DOES THAT MEAN I REALLY _DO_ GET TO BE A BRIDESMAID!!!!???" She shouted making me sigh and shove her out the door accidently tossing her down the stairs. Gaara and I both watched her fall for a while then went back inside to continue with our show.

"Is the answer to her question a yes or maybe when we get engaged?" Gaara asked making me glance at him for a moment then sigh.

"You're only curious because you want an anime wedding." I said blankly making him laugh for a second then sigh. I was right.

Gaara Pov

She looked so cute with her child-like expression waiting to see what the morons would do next that I had to throw a skittle at her just when they introduced Chiyo's freak of a father. She jumped then looked at me with her big watery eyes. She was mad.

"You Jerk!!! You should be happy I graced you with my presence in watching my early b-day present with you! I can't believe you did that to me!" She cried making me smirk and point at the tv. She talked through the rest of the episode.

I held the channel changer just out of her reach and laughed as she failed to grab hold of it. Suddenly Haku ran into our apartment panting. "I knew you two would both be here!" He shouted clutching his stomach as he bent over gasping for breath.

"Wimp." I commented as Sakura crawled off of me pausing the show. "Yea we're going to have to start this episode over." I said making her nod and pout at Haku.

"Come on! I came all the way over here…" We cut him off instantly.

"Dude you live next door." Sakura informed him making Haku look at us in horror then with a nervous smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked making us stare at him then look at each other and shrug. Apparently he wants the proof. Sighing I turned off the show and slid in a blank disc. Immediately Sakura's hair came into view.

"Can you see him?" She asked turning to face the camera. The me in the video just nodded shaking the camera by accident making her glare. "Give it to me if you can't do it right!" Instantly I was backing up in the video getting a clearer shot of Haku moving into the apartment next door, not where Neji lives but on the other side.

It was night making it obvious Haku was trying to hide the fact of where he'll be staying. I had taken several good shots of his guilty face and even got a couple sounds of him talking about moving into the building and how awesome it'll be. "We should go now, I'm getting bored." I grumbled on the screen. Sakura just sighed and instantly the camera turned off leaving us staring at a blank screen.

"We caught you a while ago." Sakura explained making Haku continue to stare at the screen in pure shock. His mouth was open wide allowing a spider to slip in from his shirt collar. Screams could be heard for several minutes before finally the spider was killed and Haku's mouth washed out.

"I'm bored." I grumbled as Sakura crashed on the couch next to me.

"Me too." She murmured pouting again as Haku laid his head down on the table looking dead and in shock.

"Time for the show?" I asked making her smirk. This is our life.

**If you want more chapters plz review. From now on each chapter will have a finality note and if you want more review and you shall get it. **


	7. Your leaving, depressed without you

**FIRST OF ALL!!!! **_**Read the author's note!**_** It applies to all my fans! I would like us all to take over the world using my fanfics to get more followers before I take over it all as your ruler! **

**On a second note my fan rate has been increasing as of late and I would like to thank you all!**

**BTW!!! This fanfic has been continued thanks to the following reviewers! Twisted Musalih, Yuki and Aki, and VampCrazygirl! **

**Thank you all my beautifully lovely fans! Oh hey if you people like this fanfic you should read Akatsuki trouble, Deception Goddess (Pov Gaara) and/or Fighter Hater Psycho!**

Sakura Pov

"So what did you come over here again for?" I asked as Haku sat up and gulped down Coke Zero, my very last can making Gaara and my eye twitch, as we waited for his answer. He took another long gulp before turning to us and saying four words.

"Your mission is over." He said then stood up, brushed off his pants, then left the apartment leaving Gaara and I both shocked as we stared at him.

"Well he's a jerk." I growled making Gaara smirk then look serious again as we all took that in. That's impossible… he's still supposed to stay with me for another week or so… why would they take him away from me early?

"I don't think I want to finish the episode anymore…" Gaara muttered making me smile at him softly for a moment before turning the television off. I took his hand and ran out of the apartment then with his racing after me, our hands still intertwined. When we got to the training grounds I immediately punched each tree I came in contact with out of anger. "Sakura the tree huggers will murder you or you'll murder them while they're hugging their trees…"

I glared at him for a moment and then gasped when I accidently punched a random tree hugger. "Holy crap the mythical tree huggers exist!" I cried then watched the poor boy fall to the ground. "Crap… I got to heal you don't I?" I cracked my knuckles and held my hands over the boy's chest as Gaara tried hard not to burst out laughing at me.

"Jerk." I muttered and healed the boy swiftly. By the time he was healed the child ran away screaming 'Tree Killer' to the whole world. "That little freak! After I healed him too!" I cried feeling completely shocked as Gaara toppled over laughing at me.

"You do realize that you were the one who put him in that state right?" He asked between laughter as I glared at him, my eyebrow twitching. Ten seconds later he was on the ground clutching the big bump on his head.

"Don't worry I stopped myself from hitting any vital areas that could affect you later on in life." I informed him before laughing. We both laughed for a while, then Gaara moaned in pain. "Fine you big baby, I'll heal you." I growled and grabbed him by his shoulders hard enough to bruise and began to heal him.

Gaara Pov

"You are a freak." I informed my girlfriend as she continued to dig a huge hole in the middle of the training grounds. "Tsunade will find us no matter where you hide me." I said blankly as Sasuke came up to us with boxed lunches in his hands. He looked at Sakura for a moment with a curious expression then just shook his head. I couldn't blame him.

"I won't stop until we can be together forever!" She cried making me pause for a moment and think of how sappy and romantic she is right now then I stopped dead.

"You aren't digging our graves right?" I asked hesitating for a moment as she looked up at me in complete shock before playing with her hands looking away.

"When did you figure it out?" Sakura asked making me stare at her in complete and utter horror. Sasuke smirked at me then nodded to us both before leaving. I glared at the retreating nut job… how could he leave me alone with her?!

"Let's go." I said simply forcing the ground to take back the dirt she had dug up. She glanced over at me for a moment then sighed, looking too exhausted to argue. "We'll be okay. Long distance relationships can work." I whispered as she stood next to me.

"You do realize that that is a break up line right?" She asked making me sweat drop before starting to think about it all in my head. I couldn't think of a single long distance relationship that has worked out.

"Fine. Together forever but we have to be alive okay?" I glared making her look at me with an innocent expression.

"Of course Panda-chan! I would never do that to you panda-boy!" She said making me glare harder.

"Say that again except with my name in it instead of panda." I ordered making her glare back then sigh. It was a minor detail like that which could lead to my death in this relationship. Once we got home Tsunade and Temari were both waiting for us.

"Sakura, it's time for him to go." The Hokage said sounding more like a mother than boss. Sakura looked up at her with hurt puppy eyes but we all knew that wouldn't work. It's true. We really do have to break up now.

"Come on Gaara, play time is over." Temari whispered patting my head as she grabbed my suite case. No doubt she packed all my stuff while we were out so I couldn't procrastinate. I looked away and glared at nothing as Sakura and I both held each other's hand tighter.

"I guess this is the end." She whispered making me nod.

"I'll miss you." I whispered back and kissed her lightly on the forehead as she held my hands tighter.

Sakura Pov

"Get your scrawny butt out of bed this instant!" Ino shouted making me moan and cover my head with my pillow. Of course she wouldn't take that for an answer as she stole my Egyptian cotton covers away exposing me to the harsh cold air. "That's better isn't it?" She asked sounding like a brat I wanted to kill. I looked up at her then blinked twice. She was dressed up like me. With a, horribly done, pink hair wig she held onto the arm of Shikamaru who had on an extremely fake red haired wig, if you could even call it that.

"What are you two doing?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"We're reenacting the horrible break-up scene between you and Gaara! What sad terrible misfortune! What cruel destiny that has torn thee apart!" She cried with a horrible acting voice. Then she smirked at me and dragged me into the bathroom with Shikamaru fallowing lazily from behind. "This is why you must take a shower and head onto work! The hospital and Tsunade need you!"

I glared at her then looked away bitterly. She had reminded me, with terrible cruelty, that Gaara is gone. "What about my guard job with Sasuke?" I asked making her burst out laughing. It felt hollowed out and fake with my depressed tone of hearing.

"You are no longer needed! Neji arranged for Naruto to be his new guard so now he's living with Naruto and Haku next door!" She grinned making me sigh and turn to the dvd rack. Azumanga Daioh was sitting there mocking me. He really did leave. Tears swelled up in my eyes making Ino and Shikamaru stare at me.

"I'm sorry Haruno… Ino thought this would help you cope today." He apologized as he and Ino both hugged me. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sakura. I wish I could do anything to make it better." He whispered making me push them both back then smiled, a pained one but it was still a smile.

"Thank you both! Go ahead and go since I have to get ready and gather all my supplies together. You both can't afford to be late to work." I said keeping my voice normal as I glanced out the window to see a clear view of the stage in the middle of town. The couple left, making me realize quickly how sad the world seemed to be, even with its blue skies and scattered clouds.

I took a shower nice and slow with the water running ice cold. "You have stolen my heart… and sadly I need it… no matter how small it is." I whispered before breaking down and crying right there in the shower. Luckily the water was able to cool down my red face and wash away my snotty nose.

"How could you leave me like this?!" I screamed remembering all the times we picked and teased each other. Suddenly images of Kiba and I filled my head. "No! This is not like that! He didn't leave me by choice! This was all just a mission that led into complications!" I cried then turned away.

Crawling out of the shower I laid on the bed still in my towel and wet hair. Ignoring the fact that everyone barges into my apartment anyway, I closed my bedroom door then walked back over to my bed. Laying down on the already damp sheets I began to cry. **The Sakura Haruno** is **crying** over a **boy**.

Gaara Pov

"Come on Gaara you haven't stopped working since we left Konoha." Temari sighed taking away the stacks of paperwork. I was already half way through with all my work that I missed while I was gone. "So what did you learn while you were in Konoha?" She asked making me look over at her then think.

Thoughts of Sakura shooting potatoes through her boss' house, her sitting there watching anime, and then Sakura threatening to kill some poor kid filled my mind. None of which answered her question. "Nothing." I answered and continued on with my work. It was boring but it helped to keep my mind off of her.

"IDIOT!" Temari screamed throwing a hammer at my head instantly knocking me out. When I finally came to she was still glaring at me. "Little brother…" She whispered evilly as I realized that I was strapped to a chair.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded making her smirk evilly at me. She turned on a bright light bulb above my head. It burned my eyes for a moment then made me wince in pain as she punched me in the back of the head.

"There are so many ways to get the answer from you…" She said slowly deliberately trying to get my attention. I stared at her waiting to hear that she knew about Sakura and how I loved her but instead she said something different. "You can just admit you're gay and love Sasuke then we can get out of here."

My eye twitched along with my eyebrow. "I AM NOT GAY!!!!" I shouted making her look at me skeptically before Kankuro entered making a fool of himself in his cop outfit.

"Now, now Temari." He started then tripped slightly but quickly regained his composure. "Let the man talk for a moment and don't just assume things. You know what happens to you and me!" He said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'm in love with Sakura now shut up and let me mope in peace!" I growled making the others look at me for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Thank god! You are way too hot to be gay!" Kankuro laughed making us all stare at him. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked up at Temari. She stared at me for a moment and nodded then untied my bindings and let me go leading me out of the room.

"Stay away from Gaara you freak!" Temari said simply as I fallowed my sister willingly and quickly.


	8. Kidnappings and fan clubs

**I'm still grounded since I have a 78 in math but mom says updating is okay since its break. **

Sakura Pov

"What are we doing?" I asked feeling slightly scared as Ino and Shikamaru each grabbed one of my hands as Naruto and Neji pushed my back forcing me forward. Finally when they were tired of having to drag me so Neji picked me up as Naruto started to bind my hands and Shikamaru did my legs.

"I am the leader of this kidnapping!" Ino cried making me turn white realizing why she had me stay up till nine in the morning then only gave me three hours of sleep. Now I'm unable to escape their grasp! They are the cruelest people I have ever met in my entire life!

"HELP! HELP INO IS KIDNAPPING ME!!!!" I screamed making the people around us stare then smile and nod while walking away swiftly. I glared bitterly and began to fall asleep.

"That's good. I mean it will be a long ride and everything so it's a good thing that she's falling asleep." Shikamaru said then sighed before looking up at the sky. It was obvious he didn't want to be doing this but who can deny Ino? It's just like how no one can normally deny me.

"Sakura I hope you get better soon." Naruto whispered before kissing my cheek. I looked over at him with half closed eyes then smirked.

"Kiss up." I said with smile then finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I dreamt of pranking Tsunade but when I woke up I realized that I was the one who had to have been being pranked. There is no way my friends are taking me to the sand village. There is just no way possible. I would murder them.

"We're only going halfway." Ino informed me as I started to struggle against the binding my friends had used on me. My eyes widened at this as Neji smirked at me.

"There's a reason why Sasuke's at your place stuck bothering Tsunade since he can't bug you." He informed me making my eyes soften as I realized that that in itself is a better prank for her than I ever could have thought of.

"So why are you going through all the trouble to do this to me?" I asked making them all turn and stare at me with sober expressions. It's a serious answer apparently.

"Sakura I'm sorry to be the one to say this but you were a complete and utter downer! We couldn't even stay in the same room as you let alone listen to your whine and cry moments. It really was pathetic." Ino informed me making me glare at her for a moment then stop to think.

"I understand how kind you've been to me in your thoughts and reasoning… but is there any possible way you guys could consider letting me go so I won't be tied up when I see Gaara?" I asked making them all turn and smile evilly at me.

Gaara Pov

"Hello Gaara." Temari said sweetly leading me to an army of guards. I briefly thought of how Sakura's presence would be better than a thousand guards. No one would dare disobey her or get in the girl's way. It would be beyond traumatizing otherwise.

"Let me go right now before I murder you, sister." I said calmly hoping this would be enough to have her release me of my bindings. She stared at me for a moment then burst out laughing. Smirking at me, Temari ran her hands through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Ha! Ino said this would be fun, but I can give you as many sibling shared kisses and hair plays as possible! Oh well the fun will be over soon." She sighed making my eyes widen in horror. I couldn't even begin to guess what she would do to me next. I stared up at her for a moment longer then looked away. I didn't want to think about what that evil look could mean.

"Come on Temari are we going to drag him over here or what?" Kankuro called from the bountiful amount of guards. I stared at him for a moment then flinched at Temari's evil smile. She's going to say something else to do instead that will involve torturing me to the extreme.

"Well dear brother, I think since Gaara's single again, he should become fully exposed to his fan girls." Temari said lightly as she played with her nails as I watched in horror as Kankuro's blank expression turned to one of wonder then evil curiosity. I glared at them both.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled making them both stare at me for a moment then roll their eyes smiling as though I was a child telling my parents I made the wind stop blowing. It's a depressing thought when you think about it.

"I thought you were saving yourself for Sakura but then you ditched her and never called or really seemed to care." Temari informed me bluntly making my eyes widen slightly before softening. "Even if you think nothing could come out of it no matter how much you wanted it to… you still could have pretended to throw it all away for her to get my attention. I could have saved you!"

I blinked up at her showing my idiotic sister just how much I believe that statement. She smirked then and tapped my forehead. "Dude you could always tell Tsunade that you need her to be your personal medic thanks to past fatal injuries or that you want to prove loyalty with each other you need Sakura as your bride." She informed me making a blush creep over my cheeks before Temari walked over to me with a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh well. For not telling me about your little girlfriend…. Goodnight." She whispered making everything go black as dreams of running away from Temari while holding onto a Sakura plushie filled my dreams.

Sakura Pov

I woke up in the middle of the desert all alone with Gaara. We were both unbound and completely lost. This is just great. Awesome plan Ino! Did you ever think about the fact that assassins come after Gaara on an hourly basis? This is making it far too easy for them! My eyes softened when I saw Gaara's peaceful sleeping form.

"I remember how hard it was for you to sleep… I kept telling Naruto we should just knock you out and be done with it. Of course he wasn't so into the idea. Remember how he kept shoving warm milk down your throat and singing crappy lullabies?" I asked knowing he was asleep and couldn't answer.

"The retard." Gaara whispered making me jump. Smirking I then laid beside him and cuddled there feeling bored and cold with the night air coming in. "I'm assuming you weren't the mastermind behind this idiotic kidnapping?" He asked rolling over to face me.

"No. If it was me we would be somewhere completely different, at a hot springs maybe, and inside some hotel. This right here is just plain stupid. If you got assassinated that would suck. Of course no one would be able to hurt me but you… I guess your funeral will have to have red and black since you seem to hate red so much." I started already mentally planning his funeral.

"I can take care of myself! You're a freak! Why are you just laying here cuddling with me as you plan my funeral?!" He growled making me pause and think about it. That is kind of ironic, but Gaara deserves it. He stopped glaring for a moment then kissed my forehead. Immediately he picked me up and began to stand up himself. I hadn't noticed that Gaara was wearing all black with a black cape. That compared to my white skirt, light pink heels, and a tight dark pink and dark red blouse made me look unprofessional, but who can blame me since it was my day off! "Why are you so dressed up?" He asked softly.

"Well Ino and I were going to go out to hook me up with a new guy. It turned out she only wanted to tie me up and force a confrontation with the boy who ditched me." I explained not showing a bit of hurt, because honestly I don't feel hurt at all. Not at the moment anyway.

"Did you find one?" He asked with a soft voice making me want to melt and then teach him how to be a man. Instead I thought about it. Honestly I met plenty of bachelors I could have fallen in love with and married quite easily but… none of them were… Gaara. That made a huge difference.

"Several but I said no." I replied then hopped out of his arms and threw a flash grenade into the air. "Now we'll know where we are and if enemies here know you. Be prepared I only thought this out halfway." I told him blankly waiting to see who would come and fearing the fact that none might.

Gaara Pov

I watch the flash grenade quickly figuring out how much distance in all a person could notice it by. One mile wouldn't be that great but I can stand that. Sakura's the same old Sakura. You never know what she could be carrying with her even if she's wearing such a see-through outfit like today. My mouth watered slightly but I'm a man and Kazekage. I can't think such thoughts unless we were married, but making someone like Sakura settle down is as good as asking a monkey if it likes classical music or rock music better.

"Sasuke wasn't one of the bachelors I presume?" I asked making her turn and stare at me for a moment. I'm hoping he hadn't even crossed her mind, because if she chose him then I'd never live it down. Sasuke would mock and tease me for the rest of their miserable lives together! Sakura might even join in thinking that that's a fun new game that everyone should join in on.

"Naw I couldn't find him. If I did he probably would have been." She mumbled looking distracted as I stared at her trying to calculate what she meant by that. I came up with too many disturbing solutions involving her loving Sasuke.

"So what do you mean-" I started but then she cut me off and pointed ahead of us. A cloud of dust with a whole crap load of people, were running toward us. Boys and girls were in the crowd. The girls were all wearing red with a picture of some boy and the boys were wearing pink with a picture of some girl. Slowly I realized what they were. "Members of our fan clubs…" I whispered in horror.

"Yep. I don't know how we can get rid of them all." She said simply making me stare at her for a moment. My eyes widened when she took out a dagger. "I'll take down as many as I can before I give in!" She cried with the rage and wonder of battle filling her eyes and posture as she stretched getting ready to fight.

"Don't do that!" I shouted making her turn and look at me oddly as though I was the crazy one. "You are so crazy! Nut job! Freak! Don't kill people just because they are obsessively in love with you! You would be breaking so many laws!" I cried desperately trying to change this nut jobs mind.

"That's no fun… besides Ino and Temari are watching us now laughing while Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are freaking out wanting to help but also not get killed." Sakura said with a blank face making me sweat drop as we both walked over to them forcing our friends to help us escape our fan clubs.


	9. Fiance, movie, paint, and dummies

Sakura Pov

"Why are you here?" I grumbled looking at Gaara like he was a piece of crap. I'm only in a bad mood because I realized I love him. It's dumb to love someone this much… because now I get all romantic and crap making me want to punch him.

"I came here to propose but your acting like the Grinch." He replied with a smirk making me glare and cross my arms.

"Your acting like Oogie Boogie!" I retorted getting angrier fast. Suddenly his words hit me and I blush falling back only to bang my head against the window breaking it and making glass splinters cut my head.

"Sakura!" He shouted making me look up at him oddly. For some reason Gaara was wearing all black and had a huge sword in his hand. He looked an awful lot like a Cloud cosplayer. He held his hand out to me with a look of concern on his face.

"Why do you look like Cloud?" I asked making him begin to freak out before looking at me with awe. Instantly he picked me up and ran me out of my apartment. I stared at the strange world around me barely recognizing anyone or anything. "I need you." I told him with a blank expression playing with his hair as he continued to run me to the hospital.

He stopped immediately and stared down at me with a strange expression. "You're so weird." He informed me with a smile then kissed my forehead. Entering the hospital he dropped me off with my boss. She took one look at me, rolled her eyes, and slapped my injury with her hand instantly healing me.

"You are such an idiot." She growled as I blinked several times. I felt so dizzy, almost as though I couldn't move at all. Gaara picked me up again and this time he just walked me home along the rooftops.

"She's right you know, but you never did answer me." He smirked making me think for a moment forcing my head to fall back and me to wince in pain. My face heated up making me turn away hiding my face.

"You never actually asked. Gaara you just said that you were going to." I replied feeling something horrible and gross within me. It made me feel as though… something I wanted won't happen. "It's fine though. Just take me home then you should go home as well. You still haven't told me why you're here." I said feeling pathetic.

"You are such an idiot. I came here to ask you to marry me. So… will you marry me?" He asked making me glare at him. I wanted to kill him or try to at least. It'll be hard since I'm still dizzy. Continuing to glare I jumped out of his arms almost falling off the roof but immediately I regained my balance.

"You just called me an idiot." I answered and smirked at him before winking and jumping off the roof. Instantly I disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

Gaara Pov

Sakura is the most mysterious, crazy, and amazing person I've ever met. "Hello, good morning, how you do?" Sakura greeted me when I entered her apartment. She said it with a singing tone. I smiled then recognizing the song.

"What makes your rising sun so new?" I answered making her smile as well. "Sakura Haruno, who is not an idiot, would you marry me?" I asked this time making sure to say it correctly without insulting her. She thought for a moment then shook her head.

"I'm not sure… marrying someone who… I guess is just like me in a way. You would probably take that as an insult. Well let me think about it okay? Not that you're not hot or anything." She teased winking at me. Instantly she began watching a marathon of Blood+ starting from episode 1 to the very end. Sighing I sat beside her.

Temari told me I just have to ask her and get her to say yes then she'll take care of the rest. Sadly Sakura didn't say yes. She basically just gave me a dear john letter. Glaring at the wall I then sighed and went out. Temari had told me that if Sakura gave me some crap as an excuse then I should take her to the New Moon movie. That means I have to go out to buy tickets.

When I got to the theatre, of course, all of Sakura's friends were there buying tickets to some movie. I was about to turn around to hide from them until they went inside but of course Sasgay pointed me out. "Hey Gaara baby!" Ino shouted making me wince. Sighing I walked forward knowing that this is an important part to making sure Sakura says yes.

"What movie are you guys going to see?" I asked feeling like a moron. They were looking at me so predatory that… it seemed as though the interrogation will start as soon as the meaningless conversation ends.

"We're going to see New Moon. Edward has so many issues but Jacob is hot!" She grinned making the boys behind her roll their eyes.

"Honestly Bella isn't even all that hot so we don't get anything when it comes to this movie." Shikamaru sighed making Ino smack him in the back of the head. I smiled at this but didn't comment knowing how girls like this work. I'd rather not get hit too.

"So what movie are you going to see, or what tickets are you going to buy?" She pried making me turn away unwilling to inform her.

"Ino the movie's starting in ten minutes. It'll take us twice that long to get food and drinks before then." Sasuke muttered giving me a sly look as though trying to tell me now's the time to escape.

"Well then… I guess I will just have to kidnap you later and ask you _everything _I want to know." She smirked before finally entering the theatre.

Sakura Pov

I yawned and laid back on the couch feeling exhausted already. "How do you feel about going to see New Moon?" Gaara asked leaning against the open window. I smiled then and glanced lazily up at him.

"You and me in a chick flick? I think Vampire Diaries is better. I bet Damen would be a better Edward and so much cooler! Plus he looks better with his shirt off." I teased making him roll his eyes. "Watch Edward looks deformed in his chestal area."

"I would defend my manly hood and show off my chest but I'm a bit more conservative than that." He informed me making me smirk and walk up to him. He looked at me slyly as though waiting to see what I did. I sat on his lap and looked down at his chest as I licked my lips nice as slow. Lifting my hands slowly I reached over to the bottom of his shirt then looked at him and leaned forward so my lips were right beside his ear.

"Sucker." I whispered and was immediately shoved off of him. I burst out laughing making him smile as well. I glanced outside the window and noticed Tsunade out on her patio. Instantly I grabbed my potato launcher and stuffed bags of dark blue paint within before aiming at her.

"Don't do that!" Gaara growled rushing forward to stop me, but before he could I fired. In an explosion my boss was covered from head to toe in dark blue paint. He shoved me to the side making us both peek through the curtain at her as she glared and shouted at no one looking for the culprit. We both burst into a fit of laughter unable to stop.

"That was fun!" I cried making him stop and grab my arm roughly dragging me to the couch before throwing me down on it. His face was slightly red with anger as he glared at me. "What's wrong, Panda-chan?" I asked making him glare harder.

"Don't **ever ** call me that again, and Don't **ever** put me through what you just did with the paint again." He hissed making me look up at him with concern. I wonder what could have made him so upset. I pull this crap all the time so what could be wrong with it now?

"Why are you being like this? I do stuff like this all the time and you never seem to care, in fact you laughed! What's wrong?" I asked softly scared that he was growing up already. I don't want him to leave me like this… I want to stay this immature. It keeps life interesting. If he grows up and leaves me behind… I don't know what I'll do. Of course I'm probably being over dramatic, but I have to be in situations like this.

"I just don't want you to get arrested and taken away from me." He whispered collapsing to his knees in front of me. I stared at him wide eyed for a moment then dumped a cup of water on his head.

"No desperate crap. It's not becoming of you." I informed him with a smile making him look up at me with the cutest blank expression.

Gaara Pov

She's a freak who acts so spontaneously that it can creep and wear me out at the same time. Still… I find myself okay with that side of her. I love her I guess but she's right I shouldn't act so serious all the time, because I'm not. I won't lose her and if she does ever get arrested then I will as well. "You're such a dummy! I can tell your thinking those thoughts again." Sakura grumbled then pouted making me smirk.

"You should talk. I can tell your just acting like this so I won't see you blush at my romantic side." I pointed out as she stuck her tongue out at me. She grabbed the ring I had offered her earlier out of my pocket and placed it on her finger then glared at it.

"I was going to make fun of you for getting the size wrong… but you got it right." She growled. I stared at her for a moment then laughed. Of course she would want to ruin such a moment for me. Sakura even had the nerve to say no to me just so she could propose herself. Stealing the ring is doing that practically.

"I used to be such a nice boy." I sighed making her turn to look at me curiously. "Then you came along. Kicking me when I'm down and then making me happy, before trying to ruin the moment again." I teased. She laughed once again then punched my shoulder nice and hard.

"Jerk. You'll do for me right now but I can ditch you easily." She warned making me smile. "And don't you forget it!" She held her pink out to me making me hold out mine in return. Just before we finished pinky swearing I kissed my fiancé.

"You're such a freak but I guess that's why I chose you." I teased as she glared once more and looked down at our ticket. Ripping them to shreds she grabbed my wallet and my hand at the same time dragging me out of her apartment. "Where are we going?" I asked not getting angry for her destroying the tickets that cost so much.

"We're going to New Moon and you're going to pay for everything." She answered with a wicked grin. I rolled my eyes and followed her. Of course she would pull something like this just because I called her a freak.

"Honesty sucks, so is that why your making me go through this?" I asked finding myself to be pouting as she bought our tickets. As soon as we got them she tore these up too.

"Two more tickets please!" She asked the poor girl who was working the ticket sales. The girl gave me a pitying look as I just smiled and shrugged.

"We just got engaged so it's to be expected right?" I asked making the girl's face turn white. Poor girl will probably never get engaged, and I will probably never get a refund.

**Do you want this to be the end?**


	10. Kidnappings and straight kisses

**I wrote a couple new fics recently… Ironically enough they both are to the same song! LOL but yes I got a review to add more to this fic or I'll be beat up and forced to write more by gummy bears.**

Sakura Pov

Today was guaranteed to be another boring day. Normally I'm fine with this, but today it sucked since I just got engaged yesterday and I don't get to do anything fun! My eyes watered as I let out a yawn. Great now I'm yawning. Sighing I turned on Vampire Knight and started watching it.

Gaara is out talking to Temari to get our wedding and crap going. Sounds like fun right? No. He begged me not to force him to go. If he hadn't mentioned the forcing then I probably would have let him ditch but he had said it. I decided to force him out of the house by grabbing a bat and chasing him around the house until he finally gave up and left.

The last thing he said wasn't anything most fiancés hear from their other. I got "Fine! You're an evil crack job!" while most other fiancés get "Goodbye beautiful!" and such. It's really mean when that's what Gaara decides to leave me with. I began to pout getting angry.

I almost called Kiba again to get back at Gaara but I'm engaged now. I can't pull crap like that anymore. It'd be ridicules and rude. My eyes watered again as another yawn escaped. I was getting tired but the anime was starting to get interesting. How can I leave it now?! I began to fall asleep as Kaname just told Yuuki the truth.

I was startled awake when the doorbell rang. I forgot I even had one since no one ever knocks or uses it anymore. People just barge on in then break my stuff… or rather I break my stuff by throwing it at them and then finally throw the person out.

I glanced out the window and saw a single present on the door step. I waited a few minutes but no one else came by so I slid outside and grabbed the present. A note on the card told me to wait till noon to open it and that the present was from Gaara. I grinned and looked at the clock.

There was at least ten minutes till noon making me sigh and then smile. Who was to say he would know if I opened it early? I thrashed through the disgustingly pink wrapping paper. Gaara knows I hate hot pink… I hardly gave it a thought though when I saw the brand new pink and purple gown within. It was beautiful making me want to try it on immediately even with the disgusting colors.

I was about to call Haku into the house to ask him to tell me what he thought of it when the poison emanating from the hideous dress kicked in. A group of Gaara's fan girls snuck in and picked me up before rushing me outside. Crap… this sucks.

Gaara Pov

One of my favorite times of the day is when I go out and am not being chased by a screaming Sakura with a bat. It's just the perfect day if I don't get that. I had a soft expression on my face as I noticed the birds flying by above my head and the talk of thanksgiving among the town. I already knew what I was thankful for. A day without actually getting hit by Sakura.

I continued to think such peaceful thoughts as I noticed some of Sakura's fan boys running past. I ignored them knowing they were smart enough not to come near me. My girlfriend's so lucky that she has such a violent record that she can practically kill her fan boys and not get in trouble. It's practically expected for her to do such a thing while for me it'd be wrong.

I watched Naruto bully Haku for lunch money then get slapped twice before getting kneed in the groin. Instantly Haku ran off making Naruto hold his hand out in despair. "No wait come back! I'm hungry!" He shouted making me roll my eyes and continue to walk off. What an idiot. I bet Neji could have taken down that brat easily.

The rest of the way was pretty uneventful with the occasional drama and romantic stroll between couples that turned into shouting when one found out that the other wasn't the same gender they thought they were. Rather confusing but hilarious to watch. I smirked when Tenten beat the crap out of my brother. He fully deserved that for whatever reason she has.

When I got home I noticed the door wide open. I didn't think anything was wrong when I saw the mess all over the floor with blood and drool, but when I saw Vampire Knight playing while Sakura wasn't home… I knew something was majorly wrong… like someone dying wrong! But even then it would have to be someone close to her. I noticed a strip of red cloth on the ground letting me know who did it. My fan girls.

"Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Haku, and Kiba, I need your help. Something's happened to Sakura." I told them making the boys stare at me oddly as though they were waiting for the point of this. "As in she might have been kidnapped." I said slowly hoping the boys got it all. They nodded then letting me know they understood now.

I knew they probably weren't taking this as seriously as me but at the same time I also knew more about Sakura then they did. Friends for years? I doubt it. The way they didn't get it when I mentioned Vampire Knight, but the way they got it with the blood and drool? Come on! Haven't these brats realized by now the reason why that crap doesn't matter is because the blood and drool is normally theirs?

Sakura Pov

I woke up in a chair strapped to it by duct tape. This was crap but I knew they had to be amateurs. I used my knife hidden within my coat to cut myself out. No one was watching me, as I escaped out the back door. No one thought to watch me at the house I was taken to.

"Morons." I grumbled feeling extremely disappointed. I ran home hoping that I would at least have my little panda-chan to comfort me. I noticed a group of my fan boys heading outside the village but I ignored them. Sure it's odd that they're not coming after me, but it doesn't matter. As long as I'm safe from those boys I'm good.

When I got to my apartment I was shocked to see the door open. When I went inside I noticed that Vampire Knight was paused five episodes after the one I had been kidnapped at. I counted the hours realizing when Gaara must have come home. He's the only one who would have paused it for me.

The floor was cleaned up along with the rest of the house. I changed the show back to where I was at and continued to watch it. I kept hoping Gaara would come home during the next episode, or when I was finished with it.

After I finished watching the series I then ran out of the apartment to Neji's house. Pounding on his door I waited hoping he'd answer but there was none at all. Not even idiot Naruto. I then turned to knock on Haku's door. Again there was no answer. Even if they all went out looking for me, there is no way that they would look for me for that long.

Getting bored I walked to my fan club's hang out area. For some reason only a couple boys were there making me suddenly feel the urge to talk to them. Something's wrong and I need to find out exactly what's going on. "Hey there Sakura!" one of the boys called out to me making my eyes widen before I smirked and headed over.

"So what've you boys been up to lately?" I asked walking up to the boys, dodging the sweat and drool they tended to give off. One boy who was obviously trying to play it cool leaned up to me and whispered in my face, with disgusting breath might I add.

"Nothing but you, baby." He said making me burst out laughing forcing a blush to creep over his cheeks. He glared at me for a moment out of humiliation then hid in a random emo corner crying.

"Aren't you just as cruel as usual? You haven't changed." Shino smirked making me grin and give him a hug. He's the president of my fan club but no one knows it except for me and the members. We keep it a secret to keep up his cool and creepy act in front of everyone else.

"What have you done?" I asked turning white. He never acts this confident around me unless he's sure he'll get me.

Gaara Pov

I blinked a couple times trying to get used to the darkness I was in. Crap did I insult Sakura again? I don't remember saying anything mean to her recently. I can't anymore since she has a lot to hold over me because of the whole us being kidnapped and she saved _me _thing. What am I doing here again? Oh yea… it was Sakura's stupid fan boys who brought me here.

"You idiot! Why did you tell her anything at all?!" A boy shouted making me smirk. I know they're talking about Sakura. It made me want to burst out laughing and make fun of them all. A cough and choke made me stop thinking about that though.

"_Sakura _just knows me well enough to understand that I must have done something._ I_ would refrain from yelling at your _leader_ if I were you." Another boy said sending chills down my spine. The sound of someone falling and coughing filled the place as I closed my eyes tightly. What the crap?!

Suddenly the light turned on making me blink and wince at the bright light. Shino was in front of me with a smirk on his face. It was obvious he was being possessed by a demon like Naruto and I was. "Hello Gaara." He said making my eyes widen. He was the guy who claimed to be the other boy's leader.

"Shino." I answered trying to retain my dignity. The boy leaned into me making me freak out in white sweat realizing he was gay. What is going on with my messed up life. First I fell in love with a psycho killer who almost killed my fan girls, and now a dude likes me… and it's Shino! He has bugs… bugs are yucky.

Instantly we heard shouting outside the room I knew then that Sakura was going to save me yet again. Honestly I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Good because she's getting me out of here before Shino puts the moves on me while I'm tied up, but bad because then I'm not the man in our relationship. There is no way anyone will see me as that if she saves me.

Suddenly Shino smirked at me and leaned in close so his lips were beside my ear. "If I kiss you then Sakura won't lay a hand on me." He whispered then kissed me making my eyes widen as I held back tears. I was **not **just kissed by a boy. As soon as Sakura walked in on us she burst out laughing. "Hello my dear Sakura." He said simply getting off of me.

"Come on Gaara let's go." She grinned untying me as the rest of the guys walked in behind her. They all had white faces with sweat trailing down. "They got kissed too." She told me making the boys look away pretending that didn't happen to them and that she didn't just say that.

"Why didn't you beat the fan boys off?" I asked making her look at me oddly.

"Why would I do that?! It's hilarious when two straight guys kiss."

**The End**

**Unless you request more (ideas can help me write faster)**


	11. why are you suddenly suicidal!

**More and more it seems you guys don't want this fic to end XP**

Sakura Pov

I stared at Gaara oddly as he played the same song over and over again on repeat. The song is called The Sadie Hawkins Dance, but I have no idea who the artist is. I glared at him as he opened his mouth to sing along. "Do you want me to call Shino?" I threatened turning his face white before he turned to glare at me.

Instantly he changed the song to 'She Was Dead by SR-71' making me laugh. I love it when he just talks with the music he plays. "I like music like this okay?" He said looking at me with such a cute annoyed expression.

"No I'm fine. In fact I love the stuff." I told him making the boy look at me suspiciously. Honestly I don't understand how we can have a good relationship if he doesn't trust me! "Trust is a basic part of a relationship." I said in a 'you're being naughty' voice.

"I trust you to save my life from fans but I also know you'd love to shoot me with a potato launcher." He answered. I glared at him then started to think. He's right… that's exactly how I am. I pouted and waited for him to say 'I told you so'. Instead he stood up and then crawled on top of me. His face was two inches away as he leaned down. My face was beginning to go red. "Cute." Gaara whispered then kissed my forehead before going back to his music.

"Jerk." I growled feeling immature and annoyed at the same time. I feel like I should be killing him but to be honest that's the first time anyone's done anything like that to me. I sighed then and checked the date. We still have four months until we get married. Ugh I hate weddings.

"So what are our plans for the day?" Gaara asked making my eyes widen before I glared. Crap I never thought of anything to do. He glanced over at me then with slightly wide eyes making me flush and turn away. "You seriously haven't thought of anything?" He asked then smirked. "It looks like someone was distracted by her fiancé." He grinned.

"Ooh it looks like someone's about to be single again with a fiancé six feet under." I retorted just as cheerfully making him shut up. I growled under my breath. What could we possibly do? Suddenly Gaara was playing the song Right Now by SR-71. I smiled then. "That's our song." I told him making Gaara smirk but not turn to look at me.

"You're a dork." He replied then continued looking up songs. I sighed and tried my best to continue thinking of the task at hand. What should we do?!

"Do you want to play Kingdom Hearts 1?" I asked making him turn to stare at me oddly. "You've never played?!" I cried then forced him to play with me.

Gaara Pov

Sora is such a freak but I have to say… this is fun. I fought Cerberus with a vengeance trying to defeat him. Right when my life was one hit worth from dying, the same as his, Sakura walked in front of the tv to get something from the kitchen making me die in the game. The controller fell from my hands as I stared at the screen in shock. "Sakura!" I shouted making her turn to look at me.

"Yea honey?" she asked sounding normal for once in her life. Sadly this was the time she ruined my life! How could she do this to me?! I almost beat Cerberus!!! Sakura looks so hot but this is not the time to be thinking of that! She just ruined this game for me!

"I… died because of you." I informed her slowly as the realization hit me. She stared at me oddly for a moment then grabbed the controller and pressed continue.

"Gain levels and quit being such a baby." She told me then grabbed some spicy chicken from on top of the stove with a mountain of ranch. I smirked at this then got up to get my own plate. She saved my game quickly then slipped a movie into the play station.

I didn't question her figuring it would be another anime. Instead it was The Phantom of the Opera. She played the movie and for some reason it interested me. The singing was a bit much at certain parts but at others it was just a haunting lullaby.

As we watched the movie I noticed certain things about the Phantom that resembled myself. There was nothing about Sakura that even remotely could be a similarity between her and Sakura but I liked that. I think the Phantom needed someone to kick his butt whenever he crossed the line and for her to cross it quite a few times himself.

At the end I glanced over at Sakura to see her crying when she saw the rose and ring on the grave. I smirked at this and pulled her in close to me. In some ways Sakura is a girl… oddly enough. "Cry baby." I teased making her punch me, but not as hard as she normally would have. "Why are you crying?" I asked feeling slightly confused.

"Think about it." She sniffed. "The Phantom has always loved Christine since he met her when she was a child. She's all he's ever known that's good in this world… and then she chose someone else over him. He opened his heart to her and she didn't understand and left him. Then after all these years he still loved her and still wished she was his by the ring and rose." She said making me stare at her cute little sobbing face.

"Dork. Honestly I think he would of gotten over her by now. I figured he would have died having no career he could take without anyone thinking he's the phantom." I told her but secretly I was happy she said what she did. That means that she thinks highly of the man I think I'm most like. She cares about him.

I'm such an idiot comparing myself to some guy in a movie… oh well. I have Sakura to thank for my idiocy.

Sakura Pov

I fell asleep against Gaara's shoulder listening to his heart beat as he played Kingdom Hearts 1. He was gaining levels. When I woke up again he was at the Nightmare Before Christmas world making me yawn and rub my eyes before getting up off of him. "Have a good nap?" Gaara asked finding the ingredients for a heart.

"Yea… wow you got far." I said then watched him as he fought swiftly defeating everyone in sight. I realized then that he had to be at a high level by how good he was at this.

"Yea I'm level 70." He answered making my eyes widen. I glared at him for a long time then shook my head. "Is that weird? You did tell me to gain levels. I got bored so I finally stopped and now all the worlds are easy." Gaara explained.

"Freak." I muttered then told him why I'm shocked. "Dude didn't you realize that that's cutting it a little extreme?" I asked. He just shook his head. "Dude it gets too boring and hard after a while which means you beat the world and go onto the next one."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense." He said making me smirk at him and kiss his cheek. Gaara glanced over at me then kissed my cheek back. "You can be sweet sometimes I guess." He informed me. My cheeks turned light pink as I turned away embarrassed.

"Your cuter at times when you seem so dense at certain things." I informed him. Gaara's eyes trailed over to me. "Still I'm getting bored…" I sighed then laid back against him. Gaara rested his chin on top of my head.

"Say what you want about anything. It might entertain you for a while." He stated making me think for a moment. I couldn't think of anything to say or do. To be honest it seems as though I have nothing left to do. "If you can't think of anything to say or do… then you can just hang out and watch the game for a while."

I nodded at this but instead started to fall asleep again. I wonder why I'm so tired recently. It's almost as though I'm sick. "I think I might have caught something." I whispered then fell asleep. I felt the stars fly past making me think of each dream possible.

"Sweet dreams…" Gaara whispered reaching my dream self. I continued falling into the darkness knowing that I will never be able to get up again. The darkness will take over and then I will be unable to move or think. This world will be lost to me forever… wow what a strange dream…

Gaara Pov

I got worried when Sakura didn't wake up the next morning. What am I supposed to do with an unconscious girl, ignoring the fact that there are probably a lot of dirty books on that. I ignored the thought of how easy it could be to do something wrong to her. I called Tsunade instantly.

"Sakura's fell asleep yesterday during the day for seven hours then when she came too Sakura stayed up for ten minutes then fell asleep again. She hasn't woken up since." I explained. I watched the girl continue to sleep noticing her flushed face. "Her face is flushed and she has a fever." I continued touching her forehead.

"Alright bring her in, and hurry about it. I don't like the symptoms you're telling me." She said sounding strangled. Before she could even hang up I was already running out of the house to get to Tsunade's place. I was unable to think of anything other than Sakura and her health.

When I got to Tsunade's she was ready to take care of Sakura. It worried me when the woman looked at Sakura as though she were about to attend a funeral. "What's wrong with her?" I asked as she moaned in her sleep.

"That moan was the best thing I've heard since she got in here." Tsunade sighed then turned to me. "Sakura is in a coma right now. Something is wrong with her brain. We all knew this of course but this time it's serious. Her mind wants to give up on life." She informed me with a grim expression.

"So what will happen to her? Is there any hope for my fiancé?" I asked in a strained voice. All this time she's saved me and now that Sakura's vulnerable I'm unable to do anything at all it appears.

"She has to continue to have brain activity otherwise she will die. We need to help her brain to realize it wants to live. It's strange. Sakura always seems to be happy and plays pranks on everyone. I wonder why… you see if your brain decides it's time to die then she must have been thinking this way for a long time." She said gently.

"What will happen if I talk to her? I heard somewhere that you can talk to people in this unconscious state and they will be able to hear you." I said desperately. This is ridicules! She can't have a suicidal brain! Not when she's so insane and kind. I may have to take out the kind part in order to keep my thoughts honest.

"That can help possibly if she's not too far gone. To be honest I'm only making up stuff as I go along. I don't actually know what's wrong with Sakura. I only know that her brain is saying it's time to go. Do what you want and try to keep her alive okay?"

**The End unless you request more**


	12. It was all Naruto's fault

**This Chapter will switch off between Gaara and Sakura in the opposite order… aw poor Saku-chan LMAO!!! I couldn't keep a straight face I'm sorry.**

Gaara Pov

I watched Sakura continue to sleep soundly on the bed as I tried to figure out why she would want to die. As I was thinking Neji walked into the room and set down a single white rose next to her bed. "How's she doing?" Neji asked making me glare up at him.

"Apparently her mind is suicidal. I'm trying to figure out why." I growled making him blink up at me then sigh in relief. "What was that for?" I asked as he looked at me guiltily.

"I thought you were going to blame me for her illness. I'm happy you didn't though!" Neji said swiftly then turned to go before he paused dramatically. "I think I may know what's caused her to become suicidal in her mind… it just might be that her mind isn't ready to let go of all those feelings just yet."

I stared at him curiously waiting for the wise one to continue but when he didn't I glared. "Oh right!" He said then informed me of his theory. "I think this is all Naruto's fault." Neji stated seriously making me look at him like he's a complete moron.

"What the heck are you talking about? She rarely ever sees Naruto! How could that be it then, idiot?" I growled. Neji then smirked at me. It was obvious he was going to explain something else that would make me have to apologize which sucks.

"She spent her whole life with Naruto until she met you. It could take that long for her brain to begin its suicide and be too late to convert once the problem has been taken away." Neji explained making me stare at him long and hard. I need to find Naruto so I can kill him. I wonder how I'll do it… maybe I can get a chain saw and do it nice and slow.

"I need to find him." I said softly with a demonic expression along with my huge smile. Neji stared at me in horror and slowly backed away then turned around and ran. I don't care too much about him since I need to find Naruto. "Sakura I'll be back honey, I just have to kill your friend Naruto." I informed her sleeping form. I didn't notice her eyes move behind her lids or her hand slowly clench into a fist, all I saw was red… I need to see blood!

I walked out into the streets smelling the air. I couldn't smell him at all. I hope that jerk Neji didn't warn him. I'd have to kill them both if that's so. Suddenly I could sense him a hundred feet away. I scanned the streets and noticed him at the ramen shop. Of course!

I ran forward with the intent to kill. He won't escape me as long as Sakura is still in her sorry state! I have to kill the *******!

Sakura Pov

I sat up in bed feeling better but angry. I have to stop my idiot fiancé. He doesn't know how to kill Naruto. I'm the only one who knows how to kill him a thousand times and still be able to do it some more the next day.

I got out of the hospital easily by jumping out the window. I don't think anyone will check on me for a while thinking that I'm stable and fine in my little suicidal world. Neji had to have been right, as soon as I heard Gaara say that he was going to kill Naruto… it made me happy and destroyed all suicidal thoughts.

I ran as fast as I could through the town trying to figure out where two idiots would be. The training grounds were empty along with my house; thank god, and Neji's. Finally I stopped by the ramen shop to eat, only to find Naruto and Gaara in a heated battle. Naruto was obviously losing and it made me mad.

"Get in there Naruto and kick his cute butt!" I cried cheering him on. Naruto nodded and charged in but then the two both stopped and turned to stare at me. "That's no fair! Keep fighting! I only just got here!" I moaned feeling down. I pouted at them and crossed my arms when I realized that they weren't going to fight anymore.

"You are such a *****!" Gaara shouted and ran up to me before giving me a hug and spinning me around in a circle. I glanced over at Naruto and glared at him. First he turned my mind suicidal by his presence in my life, then he didn't even have the guts to kick my fiancés butt. My life sucks.

"You almost got me killed." I informed Naruto making him look up at me with huge, wide, innocent eyes. I punched him in the gut through the hug I was still getting making Naruto fall to the ground gasping as Gaara continued to twirl me around acting like a strong freakishly boy-looking girl who just found her one true love again. Retarded right?

"Shut up and let me be happy." Gaara grumbled making me look at him with curious eyes. He certainly looked depressed and demonic but for some reason there was happiness in his face as well. I sighed and let him have his fun.

"Do we need to get married now or something?" I muttered feeling like a rag doll. Gaara glanced over at me with an expression I didn't quite get then I got it. "No… no don't take what I said seriously… we are not getting married so you can parade me around the town and brag to everyone. I know that's what you want to do."

"Yes and..?" He asked as I tried to come up with any other reason to say no. "

I haven't finished reading Kodocha!" I cried making him raise an eyebrow. "Fine we'll have your stupid wedding."

"You're going to regret this!" He smirked and took my hand leading me to the planners he had stashed away behind my apartment.

"Aren't you supposed to say I _won't _regret it?" I asked dryly feeling white sweat trail down my whole body in fear.

"Yes, but in this case that isn't true."

**The End**

**It takes too long to do 2 thousand words a chapter so now I'm going to stick with 1 thousand. Review if you want more review and say you want more. If not then this is the end.**


	13. I HATE wedding plans

"You… have got to be kidding me." I muttered glaring at Gaara as he took out Ouran High School Host Club fliers. He wanted us to decorate our wedding with Ouran, Kodocha, and Vampire Knight themes. It's going to be a total Otaku fest.

"Don't you love anime?" He asked looking excited but then seemed disappointed at my reaction. I shook my head and put a hand on his shoulder while hanging my head.

"Buddy you go overboard on this anime stuff." I sighed and shook my head once more making him glare at me as his fists began to shake. Finally he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me roughly.

"You're the freak who made me addicted to this crap!" He shouted looking so stressed and annoyed. I burst out laughing and wrapped my arms around his waist while burying my laughing face in his chest.

"My fiancé is such a dork!" I shouted into his shirt making him squeeze me tight and drag me into the next room. To my horror it was filled with different table settings that I was apparently supposed to choose from. "I don't want to go through this!" I shouted backing away making him smile and hold out his hand.

"Don't be like that! I already got each table this far. You know how hard choosing the right kind of table, that matches a certain silverware set, cloth color and texture, and of course the napkin choice with the correct decorations to go with it." He told me making my mouth hang open in shock. I'm marrying a chick… of course that insults me to some degree but I'm happy to not be like that.

"Anything's good. I don't really care. We could even wait a couple years." I said absently making him grab my hands and drag me forward. He looked so serious and… sad. His eyes captured me.

"Do you not care about our getting married…" He whispered softly looking at me with his light deep blue eyes. I sucked in air feeling him slowly capture me into his trap.

"No… I _do _care." I answered softly hoping to make his sad eyes turn happier. He smirked then and took me over to the tables.

"Good. Now start making your choice. I think a Valentine's theme for the table sets may be a little cliché but we can pull it off." He informed me making me sweat drop. Of course this was all to trick me into helping him plan the wedding.

After four hours of him dragging me along everywhere, he finally gave me a break. We went to the ramen shop and pigged out. "Why do you care so much about the wedding?" I asked stuffing my face with ramen. My logic to doing this in front of him is simply… who knows when he's going to drag me into the planning of our wedding again.

He smirked at me then and took my hand. "I care because I love you."

Gaara Pov

She laughed. She laughed at the embarrassing truth I told her… for what seemed like forever. Sakura couldn't seem to stop. I was almost worried, wondering if I should take her to the hospital or not. Then I remembered why she was laughing and I just stopped and watched. It's cruel but so is she.

"Dude you are just _so _cute sometimes!" She cried trying to catch her breath while I tried to catch my manhood. It didn't seem like it was working. I put all this work into our wedding and she acts like this is all one big chore and hilarious event.

"Cute or a freak?" I mumbled getting angry. How could she act so heartless? I'm planning _our_ wedding! She looked at me with her face looking at me curiously like I was a toy that just performed a new trick she didn't know about.

"Cute most definitely. There's no doubt about it." She told me with a serious expression. Sakura gets so serious about the strangest things. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair before dragging her back to the wedding plans. She seemed to be taking it much more seriously when we got there but around nine she passed out in a corner.

"I wore you out a bunch didn't I, kid?" I asked softly and picked her up taking the girl home. Sakura is so small and fragile even though she acts so tough and can throw a good punch. When you're carrying her in your arms… she feels so delicate.

When I entered her apartment I was shocked to see a whole bunch of past out kids with confetti and a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!! On it. I stared in horror realizing what a crappy birthday I just gave her. "Get out now." I growled stirring Neji and Naruto awake from behind the couch with their arms hanging over the cushions.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Sasuke asked drowsily as he rubbed his eyes. I nodded toward the sleeping form in my arms, making Naruto and Neji's eyes widen. I glanced down at Sakura and saw nothing odd there but I wasn't able to check myself very well. I guess it's unlikely that they would be laughing at me.

"She looks so… innocent." Naruto murmured making Neji nod. Sasuke smirked and ran a couple fingers through her hair making me glare at him. "Dude! You don't touch another guy's girl! Especially when he's holding her in his arms!" Naruto cried sounding like some sappy fan girl.

"Get out now." I repeated getting angrier by the second. Suddenly the form in my arms began to stir causing Sasuke to wake everyone up quietly and get ready to do whatever it is they were going to do before everyone fell asleep waiting.

When Sakura jumped out of my arms and blinked while swaying from side to side, everyone jumped up and shot another round of confetti. "Happy Birthday!" They all shouted waking Sakura up. She blinked a couple times in shock then shook her head.

"You idiots. My birthday is in March 28th." (found this in her profile on Naruto) She said blankly making everyone sweat drop including me as she forced everyone to clean up the mess while motioning for me to carry her out of the room. Grand exit for the unbirthday girl.

**The End unless you want more. if so I need an idea people!**


	14. A Fun Cruel Joke

**I added another chapter… **

**Better replies to the reviewers who reviewed…**

**VampCrazegirl- here's some candy for Tobi (tosses skittles) and I actually updated!**

**Kaminariyoru****- yes I guess this means I need to eventually delete all the 'the end's because no one wants it to end..**

Sakura Pov

"You want to marry me… because you love me?" I asked making Gaara nod. I glared at him then shook my head in frustration. "THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" I shouted with a growl at the end. Why would he force me into a pretty white dress because he loves me?

"Just wear the dress." He replied dryly. I glared at the white _thing_ he was thrusting in my face. It's a decent looking pretty white dress… but ironically enough it's not something perverted like most boys would pick out.

The dress covers everything and has the top of a heart for my chest and an inch strip of white that goes just two inches below the shoulder. All the way to the waist the dress is pure white and slick but when it gets below that its full of ruffles that are delicate and full. A pure white metal flower hung against my right hip completing the dress.

It was beautiful but crappy because I can only wear it once and even then it'll feel humiliating to be the only one dressed up this much. "I don't wana!" I grumbled pouting and folding my arms over my chest. He grinned then and dragged me into my room.

"I'll force it on you if you don't put it on right now." Gaara informed me with an evil look in his eye. My own widened as I backed up into the wall. He's blocking the door and right beside the window… I have no escape! Suddenly everything went black. I could hear his laughter in the background taunting me as I slowly fell to the ground.

Once I woke up I was sitting in a chair with my hair tied up and my feet in white flats. I was wearing the wedding dress. I could hear Gaara talking to someone in soft tones before he turned to look at me. "This can be called insanity!" I cried then groaned in pain as I tried feebly to get past the straps that were holding my wrists and ankles to the chair.

"Insanity means doing the same thing over and over again expecting different outcomes." Gaara replied and looked at me long and hard. Finally he nodded and brushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear. "I guessed your size perfectly."

"You're such a nut job." I said with a grim expression as he unstrapped my binds and led me to a full length mirror. I looked in it and stared for a long time at the girl before me. She had her hair pulled up into a pony-tail with the same kind of flower as on my waist, that was also in my hair on the right.

Gaara Pov

"Quit ruining my moments!" I shouted and left the room. I've already ruined my manhood enough this week with my constant planning of our wedding… but then again if Sakura did… it would be a disaster and everyone would get arrested.

"I have to ruin your moments. I'm the only one who can do it, crush your hopes and dreams, while still maintaining the same level of love and kindness in your heart. I honestly thought it would be hard but your just a sucker!" She laughed making me sweat drop before turning away to take my misery somewhere else.

"Don't leave!" Someone shouted from the window. Instantly Orochimaru barged in through the window and stared at us in shock and nervousness. He coughed a couple times then straightened his stand. "Hello ladies." He smirked and held his hand out to my fiancé.

"Get away from her." I growled causing Sakura to laugh once again from behind me. I turned to glare causing her to laugh even harder. "What's so funny?" I grumbled feeling as though she would insult me yet again. Of course she would but I also knew that she would add a cruel joke with her insult.

"You were just called a girl, and all you do is stand up for me and not your manhood? You're such a girly man!" She joked making me glare at her and force the girl into the bathroom before locking the door. Orochimaru looked at me oddly then turned to the bathroom door with a thinking expression.

"Don't call me a girl and don't touch my girl." I said darkly causing the boy to smirk and reach his hand out toward me. I stared him down and watched as he slowly lowered his hand.

"I just wanted to see the little nightmare before the two of you got married but it looks as though the terror's not here." Orochimaru said confusing me. Is he talking about a kid?

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously wondering why he was even talking to me about this crap. Instantly the man smirked and looked at me with a curious cruelty.

"You didn't know that Sakura's pregnant?" He asked making my eyes widen as I ran forward and tried to punch him in the gut. Instead the man dodged and simply laughed at me. "I can't believe it worked! Sakura did say that a pre-wedding scare would lighten the mood."

Instantly she broke down the door to the bathroom and joined us shaking with laughter as she walked up to me slowly and hugged me tight. I glowered at her hoping that the pain and humiliation would go away. "I won't do that again I promise." She whispered making me look down at her.

"You have to promise. I can handle you but sometimes it's too much." I said feeling as though this would drive me nuts one day. Her eyes turned sad as she leaned forward and pushed up on her feet to give me a kiss. I allowed this accepting her well needed apology. She almost gave me a heart attack!


	15. OMG THERE'S MORE!

_**I'm thinking of making a sequal. If you're in favor then please review. If not then I won't.**_

**_XD I just started reading this fic again cuz i forgot what I wrote. I ROFL'd alot then got mad at the grammer errors. The sequal... if there is one... will have a beta reader. _**

**_Please let me know if you want one okay?_**


	16. Finally Posted

**The sequel has been posted. It's called Kidnapping Freaks, Nutjobs, and Crazies!**


End file.
